Desafío a los cielos
by Maru de Kusanagi
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN- Ignis recibe una maldición de los cielos (Un cielo de estrellas rotas, 4)
1. Capítulo 1

**Defy the stars / _Desafío a los cielos_** ** _ **[1]  
**_** _Por Strange and intoxicating -rsa-  
_ **Traducción** de Maru de Kusanagi

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:** No fui la única persona a la que se le rompió el corazón en pedazos con el final de FF XV. Ya había empezado esta serie y sentido que precisaría escribir más historias del mundo de FFXV, y el IgNoct me robó el corazón. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de, al terminar mi jugada, que esta serie era perfecta para comenzar mi historia.  
Por favor, leer "Sacramento" antes de proseguir, y también es recomendable leer el primer capítulo de "Un mago del rey". Eso les dará cierto trasfondo para Ignis y Noctis, y como se formaron sus relaciones.  
Este primer capítulo va a doler como la mierda. Es solo un aviso.  
Agradecimientos a Flickerlight, que lo revisó.

 **NdT** : Comenzamos lo mas complicado de esta serie, y con un capitulo por demás doloroso (el final del juego, que me hizo llorar como una magdalena, y esta historia me dio algo de consuelo, al poner en palabras mis sentimientos)

* * *

Ignis podría no ver, pero sí podía _sentir_.

Podía sentir el rostro de Noctis contra su palma, cómo le raspaba la barba que había crecido durante su sueño. Oh, Ignis podía imaginar cómo se veía Noctis: sin dudas era una versión más joven y apuesta del rey Regis, pero con los ojos más azules que el cielo. Noctis, esas ligeras pecas sobre la pálida nariz, líneas que llegaban a los ojos. Regio como un rey, sentado sobre su trono.

Sintió los labios, ásperos como de costumbre. ¿Cuántas noches había pasado Ignis sintiendo aquellos labios contra los suyos, contra la piel, incluso su alma? Siempre deseó poner algún bálsamo en aquellos labios, y le negaría a Noctis que sí, le gustaba la aspereza. Incluso cuando Noctis todavía tenía cierta grasita juvenil en las mejillas, Ignis había amado la sensación de la piel lisa y los labios resecos. Qué yuxtaposición.

Pestañas. ¿Por qué poseía Noctis pestañas tan largas? Sabía que el joven las odiaba: más de las veces que podía contar se quejó de que eran de chica. Pero el consejero yacería en la cama, con el rostro de Noctis apretado contra el pecho y cada parpadeo le contaría una historia.

Su cabello ahora era más largo. Estaba sucio y arenoso, e Ignis podía verlo – cayendo sin fuerzas sobre los ojos. Ignis podía recordar que, incluso cuando estaba sucio y embardunado de barro, ese mechoncito errante que siempre le sobresalía en la nuca. ¿Cuántas noches pasó Ignis intentando dominarlo, sin conseguirlo?

 _Dios._

Los hoyuelos de Noctis al sonreír. La manera que tan pocas veces hizo, pero Ignis recordaba cada una tan bien como a las lisas mejillas de Noctis, y la curva de su nuca.

Sin pulso.

Noctis.

Ignis _sabía_ , podía olerlo como la futilidad y la desesperación.

Conocía cada sonido que emitía Noctis. Conocía cada cabello. Conocía el aroma de la piel de Noctis.

No precisaba verlo, o sentirlo, o tocarlo, u olerlo, para saberlo.

Noctis podría haber estado durmiendo, tan tranquilo y a gusto – como aquel último día en la Ciudadela, donde su Noct yació enrollado entre las sábanas, con el cabello revuelto y la barba crecida en la mejilla. Ignis tenía esa imagen grabada en la memoria. Ni siquiera la ceguera podía quitarle eso.

El consejero descendió las manos hasta que dieron con el frio metal, y _conocía_ esa espada. La había visto cientos de veces cuando era un niño pequeño, y luego, muchas más, cuando joven y ahora, con su ceguera, aprendió a reconocer el sonido que emitía mientras cortaba el aire.

No se molestó en tomar el pomo, en cambio, estiró las dos manos hacia el filo y tiró. Ignis conocía sus manos, la piel falsa que ahora había crecido más veces de las que podía imaginar, y, sin embargo, podía recordar la primera vez.

El auto.

Noctis.

El compromiso.

Ignis sólo podía reír, rígido y húmedo y caliente como la bilis en su garganta, mientras tiraba y tiraba, hasta que oyó el filo atravesar metal, el hueso y la carne. Tuvo que tragar, mientras que sentía la calidez de la sangre contra sus dedos, y supo que no era solamente la suya.

De que fuese sólo la suya, habría movido los cielos y a Eos mismo.

Y, sin embargo, podía verlo, como si ya no fuera ciego: cómo el cuerpo de Noctis se liberaba de la silla y se inclinaba hacia delante, mientras la espada, la espada de su padre, su herencia de la ciudad de huesos y muerte, salía con un enfermizo chirrido.

No podía soportarlo.

No era el dolor, porque había sufrido lo suyo y conocía el _dolor_. Caminar sin visión, oyendo los gritos de Noctis, sintiendo el peso de una profecía cayéndole sobre los hombros. Conocía el sentimiento del veneno en sus venas, de la sangre coagulándosele en el estómago. La sensación de los huesos aplastándose bajo la piel. De los órganos licuándose.

Sintió dolor.

Pero esto era…

Esto era _ausencia_.

Esto era la gélida mano de diez años, pero sin esperanza. Esto era un cuerpo sin aire, un cuerpo sin alma. Esto era el destino, predicho y escrito en los cielos sin su aceptación, sin su consentimiento.

Al diablo los cielos.

Esto era la sangre de Noctis en sus manos, manchando el piso de rojo. Podía verlo, dios, él podía _verlo_. Gotas color rojo carmesí contra sus mejillas. Esas mejillas, una vez tan cálidas y llenas de vida, con el ligero rubor que ocultaba un secreto. Podía ver la sangre en los diseños con forma de diamante y el rojo terciopelo que tan fascinante le resultó de niño.

Una vez se preguntó cómo se vería Noctis en su trono.

Así no era como imaginó la escena.

Ignis sintió sus piernas ceder, y ya no pudo mantenerse parado. Ni siquiera cuando sintió el sol contra el rostro, por primera vez en diez años. Había deseado ver el sol, lo había deseado por tanto tiempo…

Sin embargo, Noctis no estaba con él, sosteniéndole la mano, mientras sentían el amanecer.

No, Noctis estaba tranquilamente _dormido_ en su trono.

Estiró la mano y sintió la camisa del otro, reconoció el traje ceremonial que le había mostrado antes de partir hacia la boda.

Se suponía que lo usaría durante la ceremonia. Incluso si se trataba de una boda falsa a cambio de la paz, Ignis recordaba la curva de la tela negra contra el cuerpo de Noctis, como parecía tragárselo por completo, en un abismo negro.

Se veía apuesto, tan regio en el ojo de su mente.

Ignis apoyó la cabeza contra el regazo de Noctis, profiriendo algo entre gruñido y grito, como un animal salvaje al arrancarse la pierna. Se lanzó hacia delante, mientras sentía la mejilla de Noctis caer sobre su cabeza.

Y gritó, gritó hasta que su voz se puso ronca y pudo saborear la sangre en su lengua, y ya no pudo ignorar el sol, el traicionero sol, contra su rostro.

Calidez y frialdad.

Ignis permitió que sus manos descansaran contra la piel de Noctis, mientras lentamente las subía para tomar el rostro insensible de quien amaba, de por quién había prometido vivir. Había prometido vivir, había hecho un juramento a su rey.

Había jurado proteger a Noctis, el nunca permitir que esto pasara. Lo había prometido.

Había **fallado**.

Ignis dejó que sus manos se deslizaran al cabello de Noctis, y se inclinó hacia delante, para dejar un torpe beso en los fríos y secos labios.

Tiró a Noctis al suelo, acunando la cabeza contra el pecho, mientras yacía entre la sangre de los dos, la espada a su lado. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido, y todo lo que podía pensar era en la sensación del peso de Noctis contra su cuerpo. Años atrás, antes de que tuviera la fuerza para comprender y entender sus emociones, Ignis aprendió a esconderlos dentro suyo, en esa pequeña cajita de sus esperanzas y deseos secretos. Deseaba todavía poder ir a ese abismo de vacuidad y ocultarse, como un niño escapando de la obscuridad.

Noctis le había enseñado que sentir eso estaba mal, que no podía ocultarse. Noctis le enseñó cómo vivir.

La última noche que acamparon… la comida que preparó, fue la favorita de Noct. El beso que los dejó temblando. El sentimiento de sus cuerpos, uno contra el otro, como dos piezas de un puzzle uniéndose en el sitio correcto.

Sólo tuvo que estirar la mano para tomarlo.

Noctis, llorando contra su pecho, mientras aquella noche infinita seguía y seguía.

Ignis sostuvo la espada en su mano, y apretó el filo contra su garganta. Sabía como causar una herida para una muerte más rápida, habiendo cazado con Gladio tantas veces durante aquel año, cuando la luz comenzaba a apagarse sin que se dieran cuenta. La espada era tan filosa, que ni siquiera tenía que poner fuerza, sólo un ligero tirón, y podría volver a estar con Noctis.

"Ignis… ¿vivirías por él?"

Ignis se tragó un gemido, mientras las palabras corrían por su cabeza. El Rey, sus palabras. Le habían perseguido durante esos largos diez años de silencio, y sí… Ignis había vivido por él. Había vivido cuando toda esperanza se había perdido, cuando todo el mundo cayó, cuando los cielos mismos apagaron la luz.

Toda esperanza había sido perdida, los cadentes corrían libremente, e Ignis había estado al pie del cañón. Luchó, luchó hasta que pudo hacerlo sin la vista, hasta que supo que, cuando Noctis regresase, podría ser capaz de apoyarlo, apoyarlo y hacer lo que fuera necesario.

Había vivido por Noctis, esperado por 3.784 días de noche inacabable por él.

Y le había _fallado_.

"Noctis, por favor, perdóname."

No hubo respuesta, e Ignis sintió el filo contra la garganta.

"Ignis, ¿vivirías por él?"

"Yo… no comprendo a qué se refiere."

La inacabable noche, la soledad, la desesperanza, la perdida de todo su cuerpo.

Había dado todo, y lo había perdido todo.

La sangre de Noct en sus manos, la espada contra la garganta, el recuerdo de su rostro sonriente y sus labios en los de Ignis.

Noctis debía sentarse en el trono, y describirle el amanecer. Fue la última promesa, su juramento esa última noche de la inacabable. Esos momentos tiernos, donde Ignis podía pretender, por un breve momento, de que era la verdad y que no conocía a Noctis por el hombre que era. Noctis, el hombre que había crecido de un chico furibundo y huraño, a un rey.

Y, delante de su trono destruido, de calaveras y huesos y sangre, en aquel salón que apestaba a muerte y mentiras, podía oír su promesa repetirse.

Proteger a Noct. Continuar el linaje. Un futuro que merecía ser protegido.

Aquí estaba su promesa, y aquí estaba la sangre en sus manos, los trozos de carne que mostraban lo que valía su juramento.

 **Nada.**

Ignis sólo podía traer más muerte, a un cuarto que ya estaba lleno de ella.

Un futuro - ¿qué futuro había allí? Los otros vivirían, la historia del niño rey, que fue clavado en el trono cual mariposa, se esparciría a lo largo y a lo ancho, ¿y qué le quedaría a Ignis?

Su mundo estaba destinado a una noche eterna.

Él nunca podría volver a ver el sol.

"Ignis, por favor… Baja la espada."

Gladio.

"Noct… no querría que hicieras esto…"

Prompto.

"Ignis, ¿vivirías por él?"

El Rey Regis.

"Ig… por favor, di algo."

El destello de una sonrisa y cabellos obscuros, traviesos ojos azules bailando en la franja de luz.

Ignis apartó la espada de su garganta, dejándola caer con resonancia cerca de su cabeza, y, en cambio, abrazó a Noctis, atrayendo su cuerpo más cerca. Podía recordar como Noctis yacería debajo de él, rodeado por las mantas durante los fríos inviernos de Lucis. Habría dado cualquier cosa por regresar a esas épocas, a las horas anteriores a que esta pesadilla comenzara, en ser capaz de sostener a Noctis entre sus brazos.

Las estrellas. Noctis había sido entregado a los cielos.

¿Cómo podían ser sus vidas escogidas por el destino? ¿Quién era Etro, quién era ella, para prometer vida a cambio de la muerte? ¿Quiénes eran los dioses, para reclamar pago en su sangre inocente, a cambio de romper la profecía de los reyes de antaño?

Cómo se atrevían los cielos en llevárselo.

Como se **_atrevían_**.

"Entonces yo… cielos, les desafío". Ignis no pudo contener su grito de furia, mientras sacudía el cadáver de Noctis – su cadáver.

Su _cadáver_.

"Yo… les desafío. Les… les… desa-"

Ahogó otro llanto, y cuando algo le tocó la espalda, alargó la mano y lo golpeó, oyendo el lamento de algo que no era humano.

"¡Umbra!"

Pero a Ignis no le importaba el animal de una chica muerta, ya que Noctis se había ido, y, con él, la luz.

Ignis yació allí, en el suelo, la sangre secándosele en el cuerpo, y se descubrió alzando a Noctis hasta que sus frentes se rozaron, como cuando eran niños. Alguien, no estaba seguro de si se trataba de Prompto, seguía hablándole, pero él no le podía oír. Todo lo que podía hacer era tocar cada centímetro de la piel del rostro de Noctis, memorizar cada detalle, garabatear un boceto con las yemas de los dedos. Inseguro, aterrado, y nervioso Noctis. Imperfecto y con fallas, pero nunca se rindió sin dar pelea. Un rey.

 _Su_ rey.

"Noctis, ¿recuerdas la playa? ¿Cuándo éramos niños? Yo te enseñé las estrellas, y tú me enseñaste tus esperanzas y sueños. Yacimos sobre la arena, y yo… observamos las estrellas y las nebulosas. Pedí un deseo a una estrella fugaz. Me enamoré de ti. Qué ingenuo… Noctis, por favor, despierta. El sol ha salido. Es el amanecer."

Pero Noctis no despertó.

"Ig, Ig, por favor. Tengo que curarte las manos. Te estás poniendo azul…"

Pero Ignis no cejó.

"Ignis, ¿vivirías por él?"

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Yo le fallé… no puedo. No puedo seguir sin él."

Los cielos eran crueles, y él era su esclavo.

Igual a como lo fue Noctis, justo como _siempre_ lo fue Noctis.

"Lo criaste como un cerdo para el matadero. Yo lo protegí, estuve a su lado, nunca lo dejé. Creí en la esperanza, creí en él. Y todo este tiempo… le viste crecer, y lo sabías."

Traición. De un rey a su hijo, una espada a la columna.

"Le convertiste en mártir, le clavaste a su trono." Ignis escupió las siguientes palabras, "Me hiciste prometer protegerlo… para nada. Todo para **nada**."

¿Cuál era el objetivo? ¿Por qué darle la ilusión de un futuro, donde podría haber algo como la felicidad, cuando los dioses se la robarían?

"Por favor… por favor… Noctis, despierta." La voz de Ignis era apenas un suspiro, mientras frotaba la nariz en los cabellos de Noctis, oliendo el pelo chamuscado y… se había ido.

A pesar de haber caído en las garras del sueño eterno, a pesar de la sangre, la dulzura empalagosa de la muerte se había ido. El olor que se había pegado a Noctis desde que era un niño, con el que los cielos le habían marcado como su sacrificio escogido, estaba ausente.

"Noctis… mi Noct…"

Su energía estaba agotada, y ya no podía luchar contra el sentimiento de que algo le tiraba hacia el vasto y vacío abismo. Algo estaba en su espalda, suavemente tirando de él.

El maldito perro, que no lo dejaba morirse en paz.

Quiso darse la vuelta, pero descubrió que no podía. Tal vez era debido a las heridas de batalla contra los cadentes. Quizás era la muerte, viniendo a llevárselo sin necesidad de que su propia mano actuara.

Entonces, podría estar con Noctis.

"Cuán pesada ha sido tu corona, mi rey. Te habría ayudado a cargar el peso…"

"Ignis, ¿vivirías por él?"

"Lo hice."

¿No lo había demostrado, una y otra vez? ¿Por qué el Rey Regis se le burlaba, cómo se atrevía a llamarse bueno, mientras había servido a otro amo…?

Los cielos podían apagarse y **morir**.

"Entonces, Umbra, sabes qué debe hacerse."

La cabeza de Ignis fue un torbellino, y el tirón en su espalda se volvía más y más evidente, y algo sucedía, como un destello de magia, cuando los hechizos de Noctis estaban demasiado cerca. Sabía que ese era el momento en que debía moverse, bailar con Noctis mientras blandía la espada. Tan sincronizados, listos para cualquier cosa que el mundo les lanzara.

Eran jóvenes e ingenuos, tan estúpidamente enamorados y sufrientes, que el mundo entero podía haberse derrumbado junto a sus oídos. Y lo hizo…

La búsqueda de los Sidéreos, de los ancestros de Noctis y sus Armas, sus incontables noches bajo las estrellas, prometiendo que la vida continuaría. Noctis, susurrando sus futuros planes para el reino que un día gobernaría. Deseaba ser amado, no temido. Deseaba que la gente de Lucis le viera como un hombre que se doblara, no que se rompiera.

Incuso después de diez años, Ignis se aferraba a ese sueño de un futuro más brillante, mientras sabía que un día Noctis despertaría y, entonces, podrían enfrentar a Ardyn, recuperar la luz.

Regis y la dama Lunafreya… ¿habían sabido desde el principio lo que le pasaría a Noctis? Seguramente. Habían guiado a Noctis de la mano, ingenuamente caminó hacia la oscuridad.

Algo estaba caliente y ardía contra su rostro, e Ignis quiso agarrarse los ojos, pero hacerlo implicaba soltar a Noctis. No, no estaba listo. No podía hacerlo.

Pero el ardor se intensificó, y ahora se sentía como Ifrit, sólo que mucho más caliente. Su sangre, su cuerpo, su mente…

Dolor.

Sin embargo, siguió aferrado a su Rey roto, aferrado a los trozos, mientras el cuerpo comenzaba a desintegrarse entre sus dedos. Ignis buscó a Noctis, buscó en el vacío de vacuidad, sólo sintiendo el roce de cenizas contra los dedos.

Luego, el silencio.

El cuerpo de Noctis…

Noctis se había ido.

Luces brillantes, como un fuego ardiente, purificador.

Ignis gritó.

Era un dolor más duradero, más brutal, más que nada de lo que Ignis haya experimentado. Era estar parado sobre un cable pelado, con los nervios expuestos y que se cortaran como los hilos de una soga.

Y, entonces, así como la luz de sus ojos le había sido robada, mientras observaba Altissia ahogarse…

Podía _ver_.

Ignis había pasado diez años en la oscuridad, solo siendo visitado por el color cuando estaba en lo más profundo de sus sueños. Allí, y sólo allí, podía pretender que era normal, y que el fin del mundo no estaba cerca, como la ceniza que lo rodeaba.

Ceniza.

Noctis.

Los colores se mezclaban, era demasiado para sus ojos tras la inacabable obscuridad; sin embargo, podía ver los diseños de membretes dorados, escalando como un árbol por los lados de las sillas, el rojo terciopelo, el mármol gris y los contornos blancos.

El Rey Regis, sentado en su trono, frunciéndole el ceño desde arriba.

E Ignis no podía soportarlo, porque sus rodillas eran como agua y su cuerpo como plomo. Las rodillas golpearon el piso con un salto, y la boca del Rey hizo una mueca.

"Entonces, la Santalita te lo ha enseñado… te ha dado su advertencia."

Pero Ignis no podía entenderlo, porque allí estaba el rey Regis, igual a como se veía el ultimo día que lo vio, antes de que haberse marchado. Regis, sentado en el trono… el mismo trono donde Noctis se sentó, para aceptar la maldición de su familia.

"Lo siento, Ignis. Tu dolor, tu carga… es pesada. Pero la Santalita te ha mostrado un camino – un augurio. He vivido la mía. Noctis… cada vez que es diferente, otro camino puede que escoja. He evitado que mi propio camino se cumpla. Ahora es tu turno, hijo mío… Ignis. Esta es la cruz que debes cargar."

Ignis rasguñó con las uñas el mármol, y pudo ver como se doblaban bajo la presión, la blancura y lo sonrosada de su piel, el reflejo de su rostro en la piedra pulida. La imagen distorsionada, las lágrimas cayendo en la piedra gris de contorno blanco, demasiado chico para que ahora el pie de Noctis cupiera dentro.

"Gujas[ **2** ], déjennos."

Ignis pudo oír las pesadas puertas cerrarse y apoyó la cabeza contra la piedra, sintiendo la frialdad darle algún tipo de sentido a la realidad que ahora giraba delante de él.

"¿Qué – qué es esto?"

"La Santalita… ha imbuido poder en sus sirvientes, permitiéndoles la oportunidad de corregir errores, de cambiar los Destinos." Ignis cerró los ojos, enfocándose en las palabras. Tras diez años de oscuridad, la luz era demasiado para él. "Lo que viste… lo que has vivido… es el camino que habrías seguido."

"Le fallé."

Por un momento, Regis no dijo nada. "Ignis, ¿trajo el amanecer?"

Ignis soltó una risa ahogada y dolorosa, como un ladrido. "El amanecer, a cambio de su vida."

"Entonces, sabes sobre la Providencia… la revelación de Bahamut… el Maldito inmortal."

"Y usted le conoce - ¿sabe quién es?" La cabeza de Ignis latía tan fuerte, que apenas pudo oír la respuesta del rey. Alzó la cabeza para mirarle, a su rostro fruncido. No pudo soportar mirarlo por mucho tiempo, y volvió a mirarse las manos.

"Un Caelum, desfigurado por el tiempo y los Cadentes. Sí, sé quién es, Ignis. Pude ver nuestra sangre en sus venas en el momento en que entró a este cuarto. La Santalita[ **3** ]… lo recuerda bien."

Ignis cerró los dedos, y observó los tendones marcársele en la piel. Las manos se sentían extrañas.

"Lo supo… ¿por cuánto tiempo?"

"¿Por cuánto tiempo supe sobre el destino de Noctis como el Entronado?"

Ignis no quería oír la respuesta, ¿cuánto de su vida había cambiado, volado, violado por el Rey y su profecía?

"Tal vez no lo recuerdes, Ignis, pero, a la edad de cuatro años, Noctis estuvo en contacto con el Azote."

Ignis cerró los ojos, y apoyó la cabeza contra el mármol.

Claro que lo recordaba.

La Plaga de las Estrellas, atacando a la Reina y al Príncipe Heredero. A pesar del poder del Oráculo, al final mató a la reina Aulea. Ella murió con el corazón limpio, la magia de los cadentes adormilada por la oración del Oráculo.

Noctis, él no se había agitado.

Ignis no podía recordar todo con claridad, ya que él mismo había sido bastante joven, pero sí recordaba el pánico en la Ciudadela y la sonrosada luz de la Santalita, brillando más y más fuerte, hasta que cubrió el edificio con su luz.

"La Santalita limpió el Azote de él, y quedó sin mácula, o eso creímos. Sin embargo, sólo más tarde se hizo evidente que la Santalita… el Cristal, había actuado sólo porque él era el Entronado. Siempre tuvo que ser él, Ignis. No hay nada que alguien haya podido hacer para librarlo de su destino."

Pero a Ignis no le importaba el destino, la profecía que les había mandado los Cielos. Noctis había sufrido… Noctis había muerto.

"Usted lo mató", Ignis trató de contener el gemido de su voz.

Sabía que era injusto, sabía lo que significaba para el alma de Regis, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que fue su espada la que atravesó a Noctis, a _su_ Noctis.

Para ser sinceros, quiso que sus palabras dolieran. Deseó que apuñalaran al rey, que lo dejaran sin aliento y agonizante. La corona del Rey sobre su cabeza era de plomo, pero su espada… eso era acero, y sangre, y Noctis.

El rey no respondió, e Ignis no dijo nada más, descubriendo su cabeza zumbando de dolor. La luz era demasiado.

"Te iba a enviar a Altissia-"

"No."

Ignis casi esperó que un cuchillo bajara por su garganta, pero no sucedió. Nunca le había respondido al Rey, nunca había dicho palabra alguna o suspirado contra su rey.

Pero este hombre, este mortal…

Este no era su Rey.

Ya no más.

Abrió los ojos, mirando el pozo de sus propias lágrimas, como un sacrificio en el altar de los dioses. Lentamente se puso de pie, suficiente como para mirar a Regis.

Se veía viejo. No como la última vez que había visto a ese hombre, cuando Noctis se despidió… hoy. Se suponía que sería hoy. Ahora, parecía que era mucho más viejo, tan anciano y desesperado. Regis parecía un hombre que había perdido todo, e Ignis deseaba recordarle que él fue el catalizador de la ascensión de Noctis.

"Los libros de historia… durante su sueño, los encontré. Si hubiera habido un poco más de tiempo… estuve cerca." Noctis creía en la profecía, creía en que sería él y sólo él quien terminara el azote, y que había poco tiempo. Los científicos sabían que el parásito se multiplicaba mucho más rápido durante el último año, antes de que Noctis regresara. La tasa de los tocados por el Azote se había multiplicado exponencialmente al final. Habían luchado no sólo a los cadentes, sino también a un monstruo invisible.

Y un Noctis confiado…

Bien en el fondo del corazón, Ignis había sabido que Noctis no regresaría. Había oído las dulces palabras de consuelo de Noctis, y había deseado desesperadamente creer en ellas, porque, sin esas palabras, Ignis habría tomado la mano del príncipe y entrado en la Ciudadela con él.

Se habría sentado junto con Noctis, mientras la espada venía a recibirlos, y podrían haberse acurrucado uno al lado del otro, para recibir el amanecer.

"Entonces, ¿crees que puedes alterar el destino de los Cielos?"

Ignis se enderezó, lenta y silenciosamente, sobre sus pies. No dejó de mirar al Rey a los ojos, hasta que estuvo erguido. Tras todos esos años de preparación, de arrodillarse frente a ese hombre, era este el momento en que Ignis de verdad comprendió.

Le dio la espalda.

"Lo haré."

* * *

Ignis nunca olvidó el camino desde la Sala del Trono a las habitaciones de Noctis. Podría volver a estar ciego, rodeado de la oscuridad y su vasta vacuidad, y habría sido capaz de regresar allí.

Había dos gujas paradas fuera del cuarto, bromeando. Pero Ignis no tuvo más tiempo que para ordenarles un "Váyanse", antes de abrir la puerta e ingresar, cerrándola con tal fuerza que le hizo doler la mano.

Estaba tan _cerca_.

Ignis casi perdió su resolución allí, parado en la antesala del cuarto de Noctis y la puerta, y oyendo los dulces suspiros del joven.

Le tomó un momento recomponerse y tragarse sus propios lamentos, mientras sus pies lo guiaban hacia delante.

Noctis estaba allí, enredado en las sabanas, los brazos envolviendo una almohada, las piernas estiradas en la cama. Una capa de sudor sobre la frente, un asomo de barba en las mejillas, la manera en que sus labios se abrían y movían con cada respiración.

Su pecho, _moviéndose_.

El corazón, **latiendo**.

Intentó dar un paso hacia adelante, pero sus pies no lo dejaron avanzar. Era como un becerro recién nacido, al que las piernas ya no lo podían sostener. Se halló en la esquina de la mesa de luz, sintiendo la esquina de madera clavarse en su mano.

Noctis hizo un ruidito, moviéndose en la cama, y la poca luz que provenía de la cortina se posó en su rostro como un beso.

Ignis se quedó callado, con las rodillas torcidas debajo de él, mientras los ojos de Noctis se abrían parpadeando, azul pálido empañados de sueño.

"Ig… ¿qué paza?"

Quiso responder, pero tenía la lengua pegada en la boca, y todo lo que sentía era el corazón latiendo en su cuerpo, y cada respiración era una bocanada de aire, que le dejaba la cabeza ligera y algo mareada.

La Santalita… no.

No era una ilusión. Había sucedido, era real.

El cuerpo de Noctis deshaciéndose en cenizas, el corazón silencioso. Labios fríos, duros como la tundra. La sangre corriendo por las manos de Ignis – sus manos. La sangre de Noctis y la suya. El filo mordiéndole piel, mientras sacaba la espada del trono.

"Eh – hey, Ignis." Algo en la voz de Noctis era distinto, más fuerte y con un dejo de preocupación. El consejero le observó alzar la mano y frotarse los ojos, pasándose los dedos por las mejillas. "¿Quepazó?"

Y eso era demasiado para Ignis. Noctis estaba despierto, respirando y entero, y lo único que evitaba que el consejero se derrumbara era la mano que se aferraba a la mesita de luz.

Noctis se irguió en la cama, sin soltar la sabana, en cambio, sacó los pies y la hizo envolverse en su cadera. Los ojos seguían parpadeando, tan rápido que Ignis tuvo que apartar la mirada.

"Ig… por favor, di algo."

No hubo palabras, mientras Noctis se estiraba para tomar a Ignis con un brazo, el otro aferrado a la sabana con fuerza. Ignis se descubrió estirándose, con las dos manos y las rodillas débiles.

Noctis era incapaz de hacer que los dos estuvieran de pie, e Ignis no lo intentaría.

 _Calidez_. Su cuerpo estaba cálido, rosado y fresco, limpio y suave y tan inherentemente **_Noctis_** , que Ignis no pudo evitar aferrarse a su espalda, luego los hombros, y luego la cara.

Mejillas suaves, con un poco de grasita infantil. Sus labios resecos, la barba en la perilla, la pequeña cicatriz bajo el ojo.

Podía sentir a Noct, _su_ Noct, y era real, y esto era real, y ahí estaba ese mechoncito que se le paraba en la nuca, sin importar que lo peinara, y ahí estaba la curva de su nariz, y él era nuevamente un hombre ciego, estirándose en la oscuridad y memorizando todo con el tacto, pero ahora había color y contrastes y la arruga del hoyuelo de Noctis mientras fruncía el ceño.

Ignis no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia delante y besar el hoyuelo, luego la nariz, y esos ásperos y resecos labios, que Ignis deseó _ahogarse_ en ellos.

Noctis se estaba asustando, porque Ignis, sólo después, se dio cuenta que lloraba su nombre, como si fuera una plegaria.

Cuánto tiempo yacieron allí, en el piso, Ignis no lo supo. Todo lo que podía hacer era aferrarse a Noctis, apretar sus labios contra los del otro, pasar los dedos por el rostro de Noctis y su estómago. No había heridas. Ninguna espada. Ni rastros de cenizas.

"Ig, Ig, ¿qué pasó? Carajo, ¿qué les pasó a tus manos?"

Ignis le parpadeó a Noctis en niebla de lágrimas, quien le tomó las muñecas. Las acunó entre sus manos.

Bajó la vista, para ver las profundas cicatrices blancas, la marca en su piel como una macabra amenaza, atravesando directamente la línea de la vida en sus dos palmas.

"Un augurio", susurró Ignis, con la voz quebrada. "Un augurio de los Cielos."

* * *

[ **1** ] He reemplazado la palabra "stars" por cielos, ya que es una idea sacada de Romeo y Julieta. En la escena primera del acto quinto, Romeo proclama (en el texto en ingles isabelino): "Then I defy you, stars!, que se puede traducir como "Si es así, desafío las estrellas" o "¡Cielo cruel, yo desafío tu poder!" (tengo al menos tres traducciones posibles validas). Ha sido complicado mantener la idea, ya que la palabra se repite mucho, pero "Cielos" es la que mejor refleja la idea de destino/providencia. También el título de la serie proviene de la misma obra, del acto segundo de la escena tercera, en que Julieta pide que, tras la muerte, el cuerpo de Romeo se despedace y que cada trozo se convierta en una estrella, lo cual motivó que cambie el nombre de la serie a "Un cielo de estrellas rotas", ya que "Un cielo hecho de pedazos de estrellas" no me pareció atractivo.

[ **2** ] Uso la terminologia para la traduccion de la pelicula, donde Glaive fue traducido como Guja

[ **3** ] Nombre oficial del Cristal en la traducción al español


	2. Capítulo 2

**Defy the stars /** _ **Desafío a los cielos  
**_ _Por Strange and intoxicating -rsa-  
_ **Traducción** de Maru de Kusanagi

 **NdT: Pido disculpas por la tardanza en la nueva entrega. No lo he abandonado.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

"Ignis, Ig, por favor. ¿Qué carajo te ha dado? ¿Qué les pasó a tus manos?"

Ignis no podía formular frases coherentes; en lugar de eso, se quedó con Noctis en el suelo, semi envuelto con las sabanas. Se negó a permitir que el otro se alejara un momento de su lado, o que siquiera se pusiera los pantalones, aunque estaba seguro de que a futuro iba a escuchar quejas al respecto.

No importaba, porque Noctis estaba allí, Noctis estaba vivo. Noctis estaba entero y respirando, y era tan bello que hizo que una parte de Ignis muriera y reviviera.

Y su amante sabía que algo malo pasaba, porque habría sido imposible para el otro no verlo escrito en el rostro de Ignis. ¿Cómo explicárselo? ¿Cómo podía hablar sobre Altissia, de la boda falsa, de la muerte de Dama Lunafreya? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a explicarle sobre Ardyn, quien lo había enceguecido, y luego, al final, se había apoderado de algo tan precioso? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a contarle a Noctis sobre el Mundo de la Noche Eterna **(1)**?

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a explicar las heridas en las palmas de sus manos?

¿Las de su corazón?

"Noctis… Yo… ha sido la Santalita."

Noctis parpadeó y se estiró para tomarle las manos. "¿Qué quieres decir con "la Santalita"? Es una piedra, Ig. ¿Qué inventas?". Ignis conocía ese tono de voz, como se quebraba lentamente y ligeramente cedía a la magia que era invisible para todos, menos aquellos de sangre Caelum. Sus hombros se curvaron hacia delante lo suficiente como para ver la nuca de su amante.

Ignis se estiró y posó una mano sobre la unión de los cabellos y la columna. "Noctis, harías bien en recordar de que los dos sabemos que eso es una farsa."

Noctis flaqueó otra vez, y se inclinó levemente hacia delante. "No te acerques a esa cosa, Ignis. Lo digo en serio. No es algo bueno."

 _Ah, Noctis. Dulce e ingenuo Noctis._

No tenía idea de la verdad que sus palabras ocultaban. No tenía idea de que la Santalita se lo tragaría por completo, le robaría diez años de sus vidas, se llevaría el sol, la luna y a las estrellas del mundo de Ignis. Un vil y engañoso Rey de Lucis… su corona le había sido robada. Un hombre obligado a caminar con los cadentes dentro de su alma, tirando de los hilos para hacer una vez más el papel de títere.

La Santalita…

Debió haberse destruido, esa obscuridad que eran la magia y Bahamut. Era maligna, distorsionada. El Anillo de los Lucii – no le costó mucho a Ignis darse cuenta de que había algo dentro de ese anillo, que exudaba un terrorífico y venenoso aire de magia de sangre.

Y, si destruían el Cristal… Eos moriría, sería la cascara vacía de lo que una vez fue el cuerno de la abundancia de los sueños.

"No quiero acercármele" admitió Ignis al fin, manteniendo los dedos en ese sitio, ese pequeño espacio que le daba una tremenda paz. Era algo a lo que se habían acostumbrado durante los viajes. Noctis, sin dudas, no lo sabía.

Él todavía debía sufrir el dolor de los Pactos con los Sidereos… y, si fuera por Ignis, nunca los afrontaría.

Había otras formas, debía haber otras mejores.

Durante los años de silencio, de la luz menguante, Ignis había llevado a Aranea o a Iris con él en sus excursiones por el Mundo de la Noche Eterna. Los tres juntos eran excelentes cazadores, pero Ignis sabía que no se comparaban a los cuatro cuando habían estado juntos… antes. Era difícil estar cerca de Gladio y Prompto después de que Noctis entrara en el Cristal, nunca lo hablaron, pero el consejero sabía que se auto culpaban de la desaparición del príncipe.

Habían deseado culpar a Ardyn, y lo hicieron, pero era su propia responsabilidad el protegerle… y habían fallado.

Y, así, Ignis se halló en compañía de Aranea e Iris más que seguido, explorando los sitios que hacían a sus ojos muertos llorar. Visitaron cada Tumba Real, en busca de lo que esperaban les acercara a hallar la verdad de lo que le sucedió a Noctis, donde podrían encontrarlo… de si serían capaces de traerlo a casa.

Fue en la Torre de Costlemark donde hallaron la información clave que tanto desearon, así como un boceto de quien había sido el primer Rey de Lucis.

El **verdadero** Rey, el que fue olvidado por el tiempo y las guerras de linajes.

Ignis no podría verlo, pero Aranea sí, y sus palabras fueron más que suficientes para asentar los hechos, para al fin hacer que todo encajara.

" _Sí, es ese extraño canciller."_

Más investigaban la Torre Costlemark, más comprendían sobre el Azote, sobre lo que hacía – sobre qué debía causar.

Lo que Noctis querría hacer.

Sobre lo que **hizo**.

"Ignis, por favor. Sólo mírame. Dime qué pasa."

Ignis miró a los ojos azules de Noctis, y se veían iguales a los de esa última noche juntos. Se habían reservado un cuarto para los dos en el Leville… un regalo de despedida, porque ambos sabían que algo pasaría al día siguiente, a pesar de que nunca lo mencionaron. Había algo en el aire, una niebla impenetrable de la que Ignis no podía huir… y había yacido junto a Noctis sobre las más finas sabanas que habían usado desde que comenzaron su viaje hacia Altissia.

Se habían sentido como en casa.

Ignis dejó su mano deslizarse sobre Noctis y luego por las sabanas, dejando que sus dedos se aferraran al fino y suave material. Las sintió en los callos de sus yemas, las cicatrices de sus palmas, e Ignis no podía mentir.

No podía hacerlo.

"Noctis… ¿te ha hablado tu padre sobre la Santalita?" Ambos sabían que el Rey había tratado, pero el consejero no estaba seguro de cuánto había oído Noctis en realidad.

Podía rodearse de lujos, podía leer textos que Ignis le dejara dentro de cilindros azules que contenían un mundo que Noctis jamás deseó, pero, debajo de todo eso, el príncipe seguía siendo un muchacho asustado. Seguía buscando la razón de su existencia, intentaba mantenerse alejado de la aterradora melodía del Cristal, que era como un canto de sirena.

"Esto… algo. Sí."

Ignis asintió, y sintió a Noctis moverse en el piso, más cerca de él. "¿Te habló sobre el Rey Olvidado?"

Noctis negó con la cabeza. "Eh, no que yo recuerde. Pero, lo que sea, te tiene muy preocupado, Ig". Estiró las manos y las apoyó sobre los hombros de Ignis. "No puede ser algo tan grave."

"Sin embargo, estás bastante equivocado". Ignis conocía la historia del Rey Olvidado, sólo se había tomado un tiempo en atar cabos.

"Una vez, existió un Rey. Fue bendecido con el Anillo de Lucii, con la promesa de la Santalita. Era de origen humilde, pero dentro llevaba la sangre del Rey de Solheim."

"¿Qué onda con la clase de historia-?"

Ignis llevó los dedos a los labios de Noctis. "Shhh. Déjame… sólo déjame hablar, por favor."

La boca del príncipe hizo un mohín, pero se lo concedió.

"El Rey tuvo una reina y un hijo, bendecidos por los sidéreos. Debía ser el sanador de Eos, amparado por el linaje de los oráculos de Tenebrae, y debía purificar el Azote. Podía tomar las almas contaminadas y curarles su mal."

Los libros sobre él fueron difíciles de encontrar y mucho más el transcribirlos, en especial porque Ignis estaba ciego y debía confiar el trabajo a otros. Sin embargo, las gujas estuvieron dispuestos a ayudarle, confiando en que lo que encontrara pudiera ser capaz de curar el azote y devolver el sol al cielo. Era la posibilidad de restaurar a Noctis en su trono, de sacarlo del Cristal.

"Si fue tan importante, no hay manera de que le hayamos olvidado."

Ignis cerró los ojos y alzó la mano para acomodarse los lentes. "Los Seis le abandonaron. Su sangre fue declarada impura, su alma ensuciada por la magia que usó y los cadentes que había recibido dentro suyo."

Seguía siendo extraño tener la vista, la Santalita sabía que cada momento, cada momento insoportable de esos diez años vividos, habían sido verdaderos. Ignis todavía podía recordar el agudo dolor del fuego en su piel. Sin embargo, abrir los ojos para ver a Noctis, era como volver a casa.

"El Rey fue aprisionado en la Isla de Angelgard, mantenido oculto por la vergüenza, dado que no podían matarle. La corrupción de su alma era demasiado inconmensurable." Ignis intentó descubrir qué fue de su familia, del niño que se mencionaba, pero no había registros. No estaba seguro de si fue que el linaje Caelum borró su pecado de la historia oficial, o de si fue el mismo Ardyn. "Estuvo allí por un milenio, oyendo nada más que sus propios gritos y el rumor del mar."

Cuando lo planteaba de esa manera, casi hacia a Ardyn personaje que despertaba empatía, un hombre de bien y moral. Sin embargo, Ignis sabía que nada normal o bueno había en ese hombre, no era más que un monstruo. Nada podía purificar la suciedad de su alma. Quizás, alguna vez, en el pasado, Ardyn Lucis Caelum fue un rey recto, un rey justo, uno amoroso. Pero el tiempo se había llevado eso, así como la Santalita.

"En la Torre Costlemark hay una llave a una biblioteca en lo más profundo de la mazmorra, pasando Jabberwock. Atravesamos túneles mortíferos, pasamos cadentes, y la hallamos. Hice que Iris y Aranea cargaran los libros de regreso con nosotros, y cualquier cosa que sirviera para explicar lo que podía haber sucedido… en qué nos equivocamos." Ignis apartó la mirada de Noctis, cuyo rostro se arrugaba por la confusión.

"¿Quién es Aranea? ¿La Torre Costlemark? ¿E Iris? Ig… cuando dijiste que se trataba de un Augurio de los Cielos… ¿Qué quisiste decir?"

Ignis no se volvió a verlo, hasta que su amante le tomó de la barbilla y le hizo mirar al frente.

"¿Siquiera eres Ignis?"

"No seas tonto-"

"¡Tú no te escuchas, maldita sea!" gritó Noctis, mientras lo sujetaba y lo traía cerca, uniendo sus labios de manera aplastante. No era un beso de amor o pasión, sino algo entre miedo y pánico.

Noctis se separó. "¿Eres Ignis? ¿Qué te hizo la Santalita? Ignis, carajo-"

Se oyó el ruido de algo caer junto a la puerta, y Noctis se apartó de él, y para correr hacia la cama. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero, si Regis estaba al otro lado, sólo significaba que le tomaría uno o dos minutos para ingresar, sin importar la comprometedora situación en la que estaba Noctis, con las sabanas apenas tapando algo de su cuerpo.

El latido de la magia comenzaba a retorcer el estómago de Ignis: era así como se sentía el anillo cuando se encontraba demasiado cerca, la manera en que trataba de atraerlo a su abrazo, aceitoso como petróleo y sangre de cadente. Noctis sólo una vez le hablo de los susurros y la atracción de su magia… deseaba entregarle a Noctis su poder. Lo deseaba a él.

"Noctis, soy yo. Por favor, no temas. Sabes que nunca te mentiría, querido. No hay motivo para temer". No de Ignis. ¿Y, en cambio, del anillo?

Eso era malévolo, sin importar lo que dijese Bahamut. No había nada sagrado en su poder.

"Entonces, ¿quién intenta irrumpir en mi cuarto?"

Ignis temblorosamente se puso de pie, así no era como deseaba que fueran las cosas. Deseaba abrazar a Noctis, y jamás volver a dejarlo ir. Anhelaba este momento, lo deseó cientos de veces bajo millones de estrellas, gritó su furia a los cielos, a los dioses que no escuchaban.

Le habían otorgado su segunda oportunidad, y no podía perderla.

No poda perderlo.

No _de nuevo._

"Tu padre, sin dudas. Me marché de forma bastante abrupta. No cabe duda de que debe tener preguntas." Ignis cruzó el desorden de sabanas en el suelo, y fue hacia la puerta. Iba a ser mejor enfrentar al rey fuera de las habitaciones de Noctis, el permitirle a Noct un tiempo para arreglarse.

"No tengo los pantalones."

Ignis casi podría haber gritado por como la voz de Noctis se alzó en ese momento, y cuan normal, simple y humano había sonado. De no haber sido por los incesantes llamados a la puerta, habría sido feliz de pasar la mañana acurrucado junto al príncipe. Sólo deseaba abrazarlo, sentir el latido de su corazón contra el suyo. Deseaba que el rey les diera más tiempo…

"Me ocuparé de tu padre. Por favor, ponte algo decente, para que no piense que abusé de ti."

"Ig… vas a tener que explicarte a ti". Era casi cómico como los roles se habían cambiado. Sin embargo, Ignis sabía, mientras abría lentamente la puerta a la sala principal, que tendría que explicárselo a Noctis. Simplemente, no sabía _cómo_.

"Amor, ponte la ropa. Yo hablaré con tu padre". El consejero estuvo tentando en decirle al rey que se largara, en que le permitiera un tiempo con Noctis, ya que apenas había disfrutado unos momentos a su lado. Lo precisaba, en la manera en que un hombre abandonado en el desierto anhela la frescura del agua. Era un hombre, desfalleciendo de sed… y Noctis era la única cosa que lo podía saciar. Solamente con la oportunidad de mirarlo, de observarlo… de poder explicarle todo esto…

Noctis alzó las sabanas a su cintura, la seda negra le recordaba a Ignis al cielo nocturno sobre ellos durante todas aquellas noches en Lucis. Asintió, ligeramente, mientras Ignis abría la puerta y salía afuera, recibido por los rostros del rey Regis y de Clarus.

"Su majestad", comenzó a decir Ignis, pero Regis le calló.

"Lo siento, Ignis. Si pudiese, te permitiría la oportunidad de reunirte con Noctis. Desconozco cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que hayas visto a mi hijo –", Ignis se aguantó una mueca al oír esas palabras, y deseó que no se le haya notado en la cara, "-pero hay cosas que deben hacerse. Cuando la Santalita otorga un Augurio, debemos registrarlo. De otro modo…"

"Le aseguro que no lo olvidaré". Sería difícil hacerlo, tras haber vivido en la obscuridad por diez años…

"Y te creo. Sin embargo, Ignis, debemos saber qué te ha revelado el Cristal. Eres el único que presencio el Amanecer, y la destrucción del Maldito."

Ignis miró a Clarus, cuya boca era una línea severa, y la mano jugueteaba como si nada con la espada. El visitante había puesto a los dos en alerta, eso lo podía recordar. Los salones habían sido un hervidero ante la idea de lo que pasaría después del viaje del embajador a la Ciudadela. Ahora era casi absurdo como Ignis podía recordar con claridad cómo se veía Noctis entre las sabanas, cómo se ondeaban contra su mejilla, y, sin embargo, era tan difícil recordar otras escenas anteriores a ese momento, o después. Sólo Noctis había sido lo importante… hasta ese momento, hasta ahora.

La perpetuidad del linaje. Dama Lunafreya. La contaminación del Anillo y cómo latiría dentro del cristal, manteniendo a Noctis en su interior.

"Regis, deberíamos darles un poco de tiempo. Sabes lo que el poder de la Santalita puede hacer."

Ignis miró al padre de Gladio, al hombre que había ayudado a forjar la mejor lanza para él cuando fue su turno en aprender a proteger al príncipe. Estos dos hombres, quienes habían sido más que su Rey y su Escudo, ahora se veían muy distantes. Gladio ahora era el Escudo, y Noctis…

Noctis era su rey.

Ignis tenía preguntas, muchas. ¿Lo que había visto era real? Podía recordad cada nervio ardiendo. Podía sentir la sangre en su mano, las cenizas sobre el cuerpo de Noctis… sus labios fríos…

Fue cuidadoso en no permitir que los sentimientos que lo embargaban no le hicieran derrumbarse al suelo delante del Rey y de su Escudo. Estuvo cerca, y apenas logró vencer ese deseo. A pesar de desear que el rey no lo notase, tuvo la seguridad de que Clarus sí lo hizo, dado que fue rápido en tomarle un brazo para mantenerlo de pie.

"Regis, creo que sería mejor dejarlo descansar. Tú mismo yaciste en la cama durante días luego de que-"

Pero Ignis le interrumpió. "Su majestad, tiene razón". A pesar de desear ese tiempo, ese precioso momento para sentir la calidez de Noctis… simplemente, no quedaba tiempo.

Lo que ahora importaba no era lo que Ignis necesitara, lo que anhelara. Lo que precisaban era tiempo, y el que poseían era escaso. Era cuestión de días para que ellos partieran de Insomnia por primera vez hasta la noche de la firma del tratado. Era… todo demasiado rápido. Era demasiado.

La puerta detrás de ellos crujió, e Ignis fue cuidadoso al volverse a mirar a Noctis. No vestía los pijamas, sino unos jeans y una camiseta de alguna de esas terribles bandas que tanto le gustaban. No había llevado ninguna de ellas en el viaje, y supuso que todas quedaron en el departamento del príncipe.

Los pequeños detalles siempre fueron lo que hicieron que Ignis lo amase. Incluso su horrenda colección de camisetas. Siempre fue Noctis, y siempre sería Noctis.

"¿Va a explicarme alguien que es lo que está pasando?"

Ignis no pudo mirarlo, no en ese momento. En cambio, se volvió a ver al cuarto, desde el candelabro a la suave alfombra negra. Pero ese cuarto no era más que fantasmas del pasado.

Si cerraba los ojos, podía ver al príncipe sentado en el sofá, con una pierna sobre el apoya brazos y el celular en la mano. Podía verlo junto a la mesita de al lado, golpeteando la mesa con el lápiz, mientras aprendía a escribir. Podía ver miles de escenas de su infancia juntos en ese cuarto, e Ignis fue lo bastante cuerdo en darse cuenta de que lo que sucedía era, sin dudas, influenciado por la sensación de angustia en su estómago.

"Es mejor que nos permitas un momento con Ignis, Noctis."

"No lo abandonaré."

"Noctis…", intentó decir Ignis, pero fue interrumpido. La sensación ascendía por su estómago, haciéndolo caer. Podía sentirlo como si fuera un hechizo de veneno. No, no era veneno. Se sentía más como el momento en que fue traído de regreso, tironeado por la magia, tironeado por la Santalita.

"Noctis, será mejor si no vienes con nosotros-", comenzó a decir el rey Regis, pero fue incapaz de proseguir, ya que las rodillas de Ignis al fin cedieron.

Pudo oírlo en los oídos, contra la piel, en los parpados, en la voz de Noctis cuando gritó su nombre.

Algo en su cabeza, algo…

Que se _reía_.

* * *

 **1** World of Ruin en la traducción al inglés.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Defy the stars /** _ **Desafío a los cielos**_

 _Por Strange and intoxicating -rsa-  
_ **Traducción** de Maru de Kusanagi

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

A Ignis le dolía la cabeza. Pero eso no fue lo primero de lo que se percató. Sino que, una mano cálida contra su mejilla, acariciando la piel cerca de la cerca de la comisura de los labios, fue lo que atrajo su atención. Era una mano a la que había despertado muchas veces, sintiéndola contra la mejilla, mucho tiempo atrás. Era una mano que Ignis solo volvió a sentir cuando cruzaron la frontera de Insomnia, hacia la obscuridad del Mundo de la Noche Eterna.

Sólo una vez.

No deseaba abrir los ojos a la obscuridad. Este sueño, este recuerdo, era hermoso. Noctis sobre su vieja cama de la Ciudadela. El corazón de Noctis, latiendo contra su oreja. Los labios de Noctis, contra los suyos. La mano de Noctis, acunándole la mejilla.

"Ignis, despierta."

A pesar de haber estado ciego durante diez años, le era difícil mantener los ojos cerrados. Ése era el motivo por el cual usaba los lentes, dado que sabía que sus ojos eran incomodos de ver. Había oído los comentarios durante aquellos días, antes de abandonar Altissia. Justo después de haber perdido los ojos, alguien hizo un comentario al respecto. Sobre su color blanco, como las nubes y la leche. Ignis intentó compararlo con la leche siendo echada en el café, pero todo lo que pudo imaginarse fue dolor y pus. De todos modos, era todo lo que sentía.

Ni siquiera supo quién lo dijo, quien sin duda debió arrepentirse de sus palabras luego de que Gladio amenazara con romperle cada hueso del cuerpo, pero poco sirvió de consuelo.

La verdad del asunto era que no deseaba que Noctis le viese cuando despertara. Nunca deseó oír repulsión en su voz. Era consciente de que el príncipe lo amaba, pero, también, de que algo le había sucedido a su rostro, junto a las cicatrices que le habían devorado los ojos… ¿Cómo podría alguien gustar el sentir los labios contra ellas, cuando él mismo no podía soportar el tocarlas? ¿Cómo iba a sentir placer al pasar los dedos por la piel sobresaliente y arruinada?

Después de Altissia, Noctis apenas si lo tocaba. El dolor era demasiado fresco, y el placer algo difícil de aceptar en esos momentos de fragilidad. Unas pocas veces se entregaron uno al otro, debido a que la necesidad de contacto humano casi les volvió locos. Sin embargo, Ignis, siempre temió permitirle a Noctis hacerle el amor sin los lentes puestos.

Sólo una vez, solamente una... durante la noche interminable. Era demasiado obscuro para que Noctis pudiera ver, e Ignis deseaba pretender que simplemente habían apagado las luces.

Con o sin los lentes, Ignis nunca consiguió dominar la habilidad de hacer su día a día sin dejar que se abran a la oscuridad color de la tinta. En ocasiones, podía notar un cierto tono turbio en el ojo derecho, más bien una molestia que verdadera visión, pero-

Los ojos de Ignis se abrieron a la brillantez del rostro de Noctis.

Le cayó encima como un monzón, e Ignis estiró la mano para tomar ese rostro y traerlo cerca. Labios secos y tibios. Una aspereza en la barbilla. Suaves sábanas debajo de ellos. Las manos en sus cabellos.

Una tos, que emergió de junto a la cama, hizo que Ignis apartara la cara de Noctis para mirar a Regis. El rey se sentaba sobre una silla de cuero negro en una esquina del cuarto, como si se tratara de un trono. Estaba regio, a pesar de sentarse con el bastón cruzado sobre las rodillas y los nudillos temblorosos. Ignis pudo notar el Anillo en su dedo, del cual el consejero sabía que provocaba un dolor interminablemente constante. Brillaba de color rojo, así como los ojos de Noctis hacían cuando aceptaba la fuerza de los Sidéreos o invocaba las Armas del Coro Espectral ( _ **1**_ ).

Ignis al menos fue bendecido con nunca poder ver a Noctis portar el Anillo en su mano. Eso… habría sido demasiado para él. Con tan sólo oír los quejidos de dolor era algo terrible.

"Es bueno ver que regresaste con nosotros, sin daño alguno a pesar de todo."

Siguiendo la mano del rey, Ignis se dio cuenta de que la ligera luz del amanecer se había incrementado a través de las cortinas ahora abiertas. Debía ser el mediodía, ligeramente bajando al atardecer. Mediodía… el sol.

El consejero se apartó, aunque no tuvo las energías para sentirse avergonzado. Ni siquiera apartó la mano del rostro de Noctis. "Discúlpeme."

Obligándose a apoyarse en los codos, Ignis pasó rápidamente revista por la habitación. Por suerte, lo habían ubicado en las habitaciones de Noctis, en lugar de arrastrarlo al otro lado de la Ciudadela. Su vieja habitación se ubicaba en la Torre Sur, suficientemente lejos de todo y suficientemente cerca para que el joven consejero llegara a la Ciudadela cuando le precisaran.

Claro que eso fue antes de que Noctis se mudara fuera de la Ciudadela… ahora, su hogar se escondía entre las sabanas recién cambiadas del príncipe, en la suite del pent-house.

Regis no se mostró perturbado por la muestra de afecto, aunque sí permitió que su poblada ceja se arqueara. "No hay motivos para que te disculpes, Ignis. Clarus estaba en lo correcto, después de todo lo que ha salido a la luz en este día, no cabe duda de que debías estar exhausto. Pero", dijo el rey, mientras tomaba el mango de su bastón, y apoyaba con cuidado la punta en el suelo, "creo que debes haber oído algo justo antes de que perdieras la consciencia. ¿Verdad?"

Ignis miró a Noctis, cuyo rostro estaba lívido.

"No. Ig no ha oído nada. ¿No es cierto?"

Cuando Noctis era un niño pequeño, aterrado del monstruo que le hablaba desde el interior del placard, fue Ignis quien tuvo que espantar al demonio imaginario. Les había dado batalla en un grandioso enfrentamiento, usando las pequeñas cuchillas de practica para derrotar a los enemigos del príncipe – o, al menos, simulado hacerlo. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que Ignis se diera cuenta de que nunca existió un cuco imaginario dentro del armario de Noctis. No cuando existía un cristal deseoso de hablarle sobre los terrores de la noche eterna.

Era algo peor que el Cuco.

"Noctis", comenzó a decir Ignis, pero el príncipe sacudió la cabeza.

"No. No puedes oírle. No puedes."

Ignis miró nuevamente al rey, quien se mostraba mucho más anciano que esa misma mañana. O, más bien, de cómo lo recordaba Ignis.

"Noctis…creo que Ignis fue escogido por la Santalita en la Sala del Trono. ¿Recuerdas lo que te enseñé sobre el Cristal y sus Augurios?"

Ignis sabía muy poco sobre la Santalita, sobre su verdadera naturaleza, antes de que Noctis fuese absorbido en su interior. Le había tomado años de estudio, de separar un texto de otros, decodificando y registrando, para que al fin pudiera darle sentido a lo que era la Santalita en realidad. Lo que era…

Magia de sangre. Algo unido al linaje de Lucis en su mismísimo ADN. Las pruebas demostraron que la magia que el linaje del Oráculo poseía para combatir el Azote fue uno de los primeros de los varios intentos fallidos de ella. El cuerpo de Lunafreya se había perdido en el mar, y su hogar a las bombas del imperio Niflheim, así que lo poco que quedó, resultó inútil. Hubo intentos de usar la sangre de aquellos purificados del Azote, pero estaban limpios… nada fuera de lo común.

Sania pensó que podía tener alguna relación con la magia de la Santalita, intentando utilizar lo poco del ADN de Noctis que pudo encontrarse, llegando a utilizar algunos de los cabellos del príncipe para extraer datos. Cada vez que probaban las muestras, estas se hacían polvo bajo los microscopios…

En todos los años de investigaciones, de buscar en Costlemark, en Steylifff y cualquier otra tumba, Ignis solo consiguió recoger migajas de los que se asumía era la Santalita. Algunos creían que el Cristal fue bendecido por los Sidereos para purificar la obscuridad, cosa que Ignis creía cuando era un niño que estudiaba los mitos de Eos. Y en verdad había muchas leyendas, desde pinturas a cuentos, incluyendo los documentos que hablaban del ascenso de la familia Caelum…

Incluso de Ardyn Lucis Caelum. No mucho, un escaso puñado que de alguna manera se conservó de las hogueras, pero lo suficiente. Y cada uno hablaba de la Santalita como un obsequio, como una promesa que proteger.

Sin embargo, había algo muy peculiar sobre la historia del Cristal, algo que siempre molestó a Ignis. Le quedaba picando en la memoria, como uno de esos rompecabezas que uno pasa mucho tiempo mirándolos. Las piezas se fundían cuando se frotaba los ojos y apartaba la mirada, y, sin embargo, cada vez que las miraba, estas se movían y le obligaban a empezar nuevamente desde cero.

La historia decía que la Santalita había sido otorgada durante un momento de grandes conflictos para la familia Lucis Caelum, para protegerla de aquellos que intentaran hacerse con su poder. Pero los libros de Costlemark, aquellos que hablaban en una lengua largo tiempo muerta, hablaban de un Cristal…

Solheim.

Ignis fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un sacudón de Noctis, quien golpeó las manos contra la cama.

"¡Pero Ig ha estado a mi lado por años!", espetó el príncipe, las sabanas sacudiéndose bajo su violenta explosión. "Él ha vivido aquí desde que era un niño. Si la Santalita lo hubiera deseado, lo hubiera obtenido - ¡hubiera hecho esto antes! No _ahora_. Y él nunca ha estado lo suficientemente cerca como para que le influencie. Hay un motivo por el cual no dejamos que la gente se acerque." La pasión en la voz de Noctis le recordó a Ignis de que aún era el joven y vibrante Noctis. Todavía el tiempo dentro de la Santalita debía robárselo.

Sin embargo…

Ignis no podía recordar un momento anterior a aquel, en que él y Noctis hayan hablado en profundidad sobre la Santalita, sobre su poder. Más que alguna broma o chiste ocasional, nunca hablaron sobre el Cristal. Pero sí que lo hicieron sobre el Anillo, de las responsabilidades y los deberes, sobre la magia que la Santalita le había dado a su linaje. Ignis había estado a su lado cuando sacó la primer Arma de su ancestro desde el éter, y cuando extraía la energía de la tierra misma para crear hechizos. Sabía que Noctis poseía la misma energía innata para la magia como su padre, pero nunca había optado por utilizarla.

Sin embargo, ¿y la Santalita misma?

Ignis vagamente podía recordar un día, cuando era joven, demasiado para comprenderlo o ser más inteligente. Noctis siempre fue un pequeño ruidoso y juguetón, siempre buscando escurrirse por la Ciudadela. Ignis le seguía sin preguntar, marchando tras las piernas regordetas del príncipe, hacia algo que, desde pequeño, el futuro consejero sabía que no deseaba ver. Noctis había estado fascinado incluso dicho que le llamaba. Ignis era en ese entonces lo suficientemente mayor como para entender que la conexión entre el rey y la Santalita era distinta a la de otro mero mortal. Él nunca podría tener semejante conexión con el Cristal, y tampoco la deseaba.

Pero el niñito se rió cuando le dijo sobre estas sensaciones, diciéndole una y otra vez que el Cristal le llamaba. ¿No tenía Ignis ganas de escucharle?

Llamándolo…

No era la primera vez que la Santalita le cantaría a Noctis, y el príncipe respondería… tomó un tiempo a que el miedo se formara. Para cuando fue atacado por la Marilith, el deseo de estar cerca de la Santalita se había ido hacia tiempo. En su lugar se instaló el horror que Ignis podía comprender y, ahora, tras haber vivido un Augurio, lo comprendía muy bien.

Siempre estaba la aquella pregunta a la que no le podía dar respuesta, y en el escaso tiempo entre el regreso de Noctis e Insomnia, no la hizo. ¿por qué no lo hizo? Por falta de tiempo. Falta de deseo de aceptar el significado tras esa última pregunta. En su mayoría, estaba seguro, era debido al miedo, la ira y la culpa que le carcomía.

En Gralea, ¿por qué tocó Noctis el Cristal? ¿Fue para salvar sus vidas?

"Noctis, por favor. Me preocupa que esto se deba a mi pedido de esta mañana. La Santalita es conocida por hacer sus propias elecciones con respecto a lo que considera es lo mejor para nuestro linaje."

Ignis no deseaba que Noctis descubriese sobre la boda, Niflheim, el Mundo de la Noche Eterna, que su padre se enterara de su Ascensión… No de esta forma.

Pero, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a prevenir que el futuro suceda, si no decía nada?

"¿Puedo decir algo?", preguntó, mientras se acomodaba contra el respaldo de la cama. Soltó el rostro de Noctis, a pesar de su desesperado deseo de permanecer aferrado a él, como un niño.

"Ig, la Santalita no te hizo nada", respondió filosamente Noctis, sus mejillas ardientes le recordaron a Ignis toda aquella furia que su rey ocultaba bajo la superficie.

"Al contrario", le respondió, permitiendo que su tono de voz contradijera la honestidad y el terror que sabía no podía combatir ni ocultar. "La Santalita me otorgó un… creo que se trató de un Augurio." No le mencionó al príncipe como se sintió en aquel entonces la piel arder por el frio de los labios de Noctis. ¿El príncipe le creería? ¿Noctis desearía creerle?

"Pero los Augurios no suceden, ya no más." Se volvió a ver a su padre. "¿Verdad? Siempre me dijiste que ya no sucedían en la realidad."

Ignis miró al rey, cuyo rostro había perdido parte de su color. "Tuve uno cuando tenías cuatro años. Si fue algo similar al que el joven Ignis experimentó… es una pequeña maravilla que sea capaz de despertar, ya que yo estuve inconsciente por un mes."

A Ignis se le había enseñado de niño que debía evitar la sala del Cristal. Se ubicaba justo arriba de la Sala del Trono, y el olor a muerte parecía desangrarse por las piedras. Sin embargo, cuando siguió a Noctis, nunca llegó más cerca…

Más allá de la Sala del Trono.

"Noctis, un Augurio no es algo que podamos controlar. Vienen cuando lo desea, a aquellos que considere dignos de ellos."

Dignos. Ignis resopló, haciendo que tanto Noctis como Regis le mirasen, uno de actitud fría mientras que el otro ardiendo.

"Difícilmente me considero digno", comenzó a decir, pero rápidamente fue callado por Regis.

"No importa si tú te consideras digno: la Santalita te escogió para darte su obsequio."

Un verano de pasión y miedo. Diez años de obscuridad.

¿Un obsequio?

"Sí, Ignis. Un obsequio. Un terrible y caprichoso obsequio. Pero uno, sin duda."

Ignis volvió la mejilla, como si le hubieran dado una cachetada, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Regis no lo comprendía, nunca comprendería como se sentía exactamente. Aquellos diez años, los momentos que su mano acarició la superficie del Cristal, donde la mano de Noctis estaba. Tan cerca, y sin embargo incapaz de poder tocar aquella piel.

Le tomó un momento volver el rostro. Alzó la mano para tomar a Noctis, juntando sus frentes. Piel cálida y viva.

Si eso implicaba que Noctis viviría, Ignis era capaz de soportar mil años de desolación. Daría lo que fuera para nunca sentir la sangre corriendo por sus manos.

"Pero eso no explica cómo Ignis fue escogido. Él jamás se acercó a esa maldita cosa."

Ignis quiso decirle algo acerca de su lenguaje, pero se mordió la lengua. Era algo de Noctis. Nada de decoro, para nada. Nunca se esperó que fuera comedido en su vida privada, y a Ignis jamás le importó. Mientras sí lo recordara durante las galas o los eventos, el resto del tiempo podía expresarse a su gusto. A pesar de todo, seguía siendo su rey.

"Eso no es cierto, Noctis…"

Una vez, la noche cuando el príncipe había sido llevado a la Santalita y… eso fue… ¿verdad?

"Una vez – cuando era un niño pequeño. Deseaste mostrarme el Cristal. Recuerdo… recuerdo a tu madre"

Noctis tragó saliva. "¿A mi madre?"

Ignis frunció el ceño. No recordaba mucho sobre la reina Aulea. Ella era un bello fantasma en su recuerdo, etéreo y maravilloso. Intentó recordar su rostro, sus ojos, la sonrisa, y todo regresó en blanco. Sus fotos eran escasas en la Ciudadela, a pesar de que había un par decorando los muros en las habitaciones privadas del príncipe. Los mismos ojos azules, la misma boca.

"Es uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de ella." Ignis no mencionó su ultimo recuerdo de la reina, de cómo la muerte se la llevó con el Azote. Noctis no lo recordaba, y Regis no necesitaba hacerlo. "Ella nos encontró en la sala de la Santalita. Quisiste mostrarme algo de mucha importancia para ti, y yo te seguí."

Si Ignis cerraba los ojos, casi podía recordar la voz que Noctis le decía que estaba allí, pero él prefirió similar no oírla. Ese suave susurro en la oreja, aquel que le incomodaba, el que siempre estuvo presente y que, sin embargo, era fácil de hacer a un lado. Apenas estaba allí. Sin importancia.

"Hubo otra."

Ignis miró a Regis, burlón. "No, le aseguro que fue la única vez." Después de que Noctis entró al Cristal, Ignis se había aferrado a sus lados, e intentado una y otra vez forzar su entrada al mismo. Algo le diera el poder de atravesarlo… algo que drenara la luz de la Santalita….

Regis apartó la mirada, incapaz de enfrentarlo. "Aulea… ella me contó que te encontró en la Sala del Cristal. Sin embargo… hubo otra ocasión."

"Cuando." No fue una pregunta.

Sino una orden.

"Aulea y Noctis estaban en sus lechos de muerte…. Yo estaba desconsolado. No hay palabras que sirvan de disculpa suficiente, Ignis. Nadie que te consolase, me arrepentí de inmediato cuando te hallaron en la Sala. Era demasiado tarde para Aulea, pero la Santalita llegó a Noctis. Me dijo que él sería el Entronado de la Luz, y debí haberlo sabido entonces…"

"¿Sabido qué?" Ignis apenas podía evitar que la voz se le quebrara.

"La Santalita escoge a los que considera dignos. Eras sólo un niño, solamente seis años, y no consideramos que la Santalita te llevaría… no entonces."

"Pero no fue escogido entonces", respondió Ignis de inmediato. "Recuerdo cuando falleció la reina. Recuerdo cuando Noctis enfermó. No mucho, pero lo hago. Y, lo más importante, no me devolvieron en el cuerpo de un niño de seis años."

"Eso es verdad, la Santalita no te llevó en ese momento… pero, quizás, hizo un lazo contigo. O, quizás, se conectó a ti cuando eras mucho más joven. ¿Recuerdas la luz?"

Ignis asintió, mirando los ojos azules de Noctis. "Claro que sí. Cubrió toda la Ciudadela. Era rosa brillante, y enceguecía-"

Noctis cerró los ojos con fuerza. "Mierda, mierda", murmuró, apartándose de Ignis. "No, no _puedes_."

"Claro que puedo, Noctis. Está en las mismísimas paredes de la Ciudadela, erigiéndose sobre nuestras cabezas. Está en el Muro Nuevo, siempre lo ha estado."

Ignis podría haber oído caer un alfiler.

"Ignis, ¿tú eres capaz de ver el Muro?"

Noctis salió de la cama, sacudiendo los brazos. "No, él _no_ _puede_ , carajo."

"No comprendo la importancia, el muro es visible para todos-"

Noctis giró sobre los talones, señalando a Regis con el dedo. "Sólo aquellos con el poder de la Santalita. Tú me lo dijiste, ¿verdad?" El tono de histeria en su voz sólo aumentaba la confusión de Ignis.

"Cuando cumpliste dieciséis, me uní a tu magia. He sido capaz de invocar las armas desde hace años". Sí, había sido capaz de ver el Muro antes que eso, pero…

"Sí, pero te enlazaste a _mi_ magia. Sin embargo, si eres capaz de ver el Muro, significa que le diste algo a la Santalita. Que hiciste un pacto. El Cristal no sólo _otorga_ Augurios, Ig. Tú…". Noctis se tomó la cabeza, profiriendo un sonido que a Ignis le recordó a los cadentes en las ruinas de Insomnia. " _Mierda_. ¿Qué intercambiaste? ¿Qué hiciste?". La voz del príncipe se quebró, e Ignis intentó salir de la cama, pero los miembros le eran como de plomo.

"No le di nada, Noct", le prometió, aunque las palabras sabían mal en su boca.

"Si no diste nada, entonces no le _oirías_. No serías capaz de _verle_."

"Pero, lo he oído desde que era niño-"

"Ignis, maldita sea."

Regis al fin se puso de pie, estirándose para tomar a Noctis del hombro. Ignis vio su bastón temblar bajo su peso. "Hijo, cálmate – Ignis no lo hizo a propósito. No teníamos manera de decir con exactitud que sucede con la Santalita, lo que haya planeado."

La fiera mirada de los ojos del príncipe… era una que Ignis conocía bien. Era el rostro que Noctis portaba cuando despertaba de los horrores de la noche, que lo hacían aferrarse a su amante desde la infancia hasta la madurez. Era el motivo por el cual Ignis se quedó tanto tiempo cerca, incluso luego de saber que se lo consideraría inapropiado de ser descubiertos. Los ojos abiertos de par en par, fijos, enrojecidas mejillas y el atisbo de algo, de un color desconocido, en sus ojos…

"Noctis. Te lo aseguro, si supiera más sobre la Santalita, te lo habría dicho. Mis interacciones con eso han sido breves y limitadas, hasta…"

"¿Hasta qué, Ig?"

¿Era justo? ¿Era lo correcto compartirlo?

Una parte de Ignis deseaba ocultárselo a Noctis, protegerlo del dolor que la Santalita sin duda le derramaría sobre la espalda, como agua helada. Sin embargo, no podía mentirle. No sobre esto.

Apoyándose en el respaldo, Ignis le respondió. "Hasta que fuiste llevado dentro del Cristal."

Noctis se apartó de su padre. "¿Qu – qué?"

"Fuimos superados, encerrados en la fortaleza Zegnautus de Gralea. Los cadentes seguían viniendo en oleadas… no podía enfrentarlos, no en mi condición. Prompto y Gladio usaron sus últimos elixires, y… se hizo el silencio. Tanto, que podía oírles respirar". Ignis cerró los ojos, recordando el sonido inhumano bajo los rugidos. Latidos. Resuellos. Más de una vez, oyó un grito, un llanto, un lamento ahogado.

"Pero, los cadentes no respiran."

Ignis sacudió la cabeza. "Lo hacen, te lo juro. La ruina de la obscuridad, la Plaga que el Maldito trajo. Ellos… una vez, fueron humanos."

Tanto Noctis como Regis respondieron igual, pero Ignis negó con la cabeza, y alzó la mano. Ah, cuanto le pesaba la mano. "Por favor, esto ya es bastante difícil. Por favor, permítanme terminar. Responderé cada una de sus preguntas después."

En ese momento, era claro que Noctis y Regis eran padre e hijo, como arrugaban los labios, sus ceños… ¿Cómo se habrá visto el príncipe con la barba? ¿Cómo se habrá visto al morir? No – Ignis sabía que no podía pensar de esa manera. Ahora no, cuando estaba tan vivo, delante de sus ojos.

"Entonces, insisto en que, antes de que prosigamos, podamos transcribir tus palabras. Debemos registrar todos los Augurios-"

"Absolutamente no."

"¿Perdón?", comenzó a decir Regis, pero Ignis habló antes.

"Mis palabras no deben salir de este cuarto. Hay pocos en los que podemos confiar. No sé mucho, pero, en nuestros viajes, luego de que las noches se alargasen, nos encontramos con un grupo de Gujas, que sobrevivieron al desastre. Eran… hombres de las Gujas reales, quienes actuaban al servicio de Niflheim."

Eso fue un golpe devastador, y, sin embargo… no era sorpresa. Para nada. "La entrega de las tierras, las muertes de su gente… no le consideraban su rey. Las heridas eran frescas, y el tratado, a pesar de bien intencionado, no sirvió para aliviar sus temores.

"Había un hombre, quien una vez fuera parte de la elite. Nos habló sobre la rebelión, del engaño, de un complot de su círculo más cercano. Este hombre ayudó a escoltar a dama Lunafreya fuera de la ciudad, cuando… cuando el Muro cayó."

Regis trastabilló a la silla, dejando caer el bastón. Noctis apenas era capaz de mantenerse en pie, e Ignis deseó poder ir y llevarlo con cuidado a la cama, dejarle descansar. Ambos sabían lo que la caída del Muro implicaba. Sabían sobre el valioso precio de sangre.

"Así que. Caerá."

Ignis asintió. "Lo hará. En unos quince días. No queda demasiado tiempo entre el anuncio del compromiso y nuestra partida." Miro a Noctis, feliz de que esto ya parecía ser conocido por el otro. El príncipe no se veía complacido por el anuncio, pero… no habría nunca una boda. Tras todo lo que pasarían como jóvenes, tras vivir y amar y vivir…

"Ignis, ¿en quién podemos confiar?"

El consejero miró al rey, a su fina piel marchita, y a su mano temblorosa. "La familia Amicitia y su personal, en Jared y su joven nieto. En Cor Leonis. En Mónica Elshett. Dustin Ackers." No eran mucho de los que Ignis estaba seguro que estuvieran de su lado.

"¿Sabes quién está en nuestra contra?"

"¿Con seguridad? Drautos."

Pudo ver el dolor en el rostro de Regis, en como apretaba los dientes, en la vena que le latía en la garganta.

"¿Estás _seguro_?". El rey cerró los ojos, e Ignis tuvo que decir la respuesta.

"Sin dudas. Él es el general Glauca."

La información de la verdadera identidad de Glauca había sido uno de los motivos porque Ignis y Gladio no mataron a aquel hombre, Libertus Ostium, en su sitio. Había sido un traidor, y, sin embargo… compartir esa información al menos llenaba los vacíos sobre quién llevó a la caída a Insomnia. Y, a pesar de su acto de cobardía, también protegió a dama Lunafreya (sin importar que eso terminara con sangre, agua y ceguera).

También les dio una espada… para que usaran cuando lo encontraran.

El cuarto estuvo en silencio un momento, antes de que Noctis hablara. Su voz era, de algún modo, comedida, aunque Ignis podía sentir sus quiebres. "Las Gujas son causa perdida. No podemos fiarnos de ellos."

Regis se volvió a mirarlo, con los ojos entrecerrados. "No todos. Ignis, dijiste que un hombre ayudó a dama Lunafreya. Nos sería beneficioso, no cabe duda."

"Creo que será mejor no involucrarlo. Si bien creo que es un hombre bueno, no me parece que sea de fiar en este momento. Pero –" Ignis se detuvo, pero las miradas de los otros dos le obligaron a proseguir. "Hay otro hombre. Nunca nos cruzamos, porque creo que falleció durante la batalla de Insomnia. Me dijeron que el Anillo le otorgó su poder-"

"Eso es imposible, Ig", comenzó a decir Noctis, pero Regis le calló.

"Es bastante posible. Raro, increíble y…. sólo puedo pensar en dos situaciones registradas, una por un Escudo, durante la dinastía de Rogue y el otro…", Ignis bajó la mirada al Anillo en su dedo. Regis pasó el dedo por la piedra roja. "No recuerdo quien."

La suavidad de las palabras del rey, la caricia como de un amante al Anillo, ese que Ignis sabía no causaba más que agonía a su portador… había más cosas, y Noctis parecía saberlo también. Sin embargo, Regis no dijo más; en cambio, bajó las manos a su regazo. "Es posible, Noctis. ¿Este hombre obtuvo el poder del Anillo de los Lucii?"

"Así me lo dijeron. Luego, encontramos una breve carta dirigida a dama Lunafreya, en los restos de Insomnia, junto con un Kukri. Hacia juego con el que nos entregó su amigo. La carta… él parecía muy unido a ella."

Recordó como Prompto le explicó la nota, la letra temblorosa, la gran mancha de sangre, la promesa de días mejores para un mundo mejor. Un susurro de cariño, porque ¿Por qué un hombre pasaría sus últimos momentos escribiendo una carta a quien nunca la leería? Era más un alivio para él mismo, que otra cosa. Ignis podía comprender el sentimiento, más de lo que se atrevía a admitirlo.

"Creo que su nombre era Ulric. Nyx Ulric."

* * *

 **NdA** : Ups. Perdonen toda esa carga de información. En verdad odio eso, pero precisaba que estos primeros capítulos despejaran viejos dolores, así podemos meternos en el plot y lo divertido. Apesta cuando tienes un personaje con infinitas fuentes de información, e intenta llenar los huecos. No cabe duda de que es más fácil para ellos seguir con lo que saben.  
Sin embargo, para esta historia… no va a funcionar. Ignis nunca le ocultaría la verdad a Noctis, y, si van a detener el Augurio, van a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.

 **1** Como siempre, otra diferencia con la traducción al inglés: Royal Arms (Armas de los Reyes) y Armiger (Coro Espectral)


	4. Capítulo 4

**Defy the stars /** _ **Desafío a los cielos  
**_ _Por Strange and intoxicating -rsa-  
_ **Traducción** : Maru de Kusanagi

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

 **NdA** : este es un capítulo enfocado en Nyx. Necesitaba alguna manera de agregarlo, y espero le guste. Creo que, siempre que agrego un nuevo PV, ese personaje tendrá un capitulo exclusivo antes de que empiece a acortar las escenas y agregar más por capitulo. Todavía no lo he decido… la mayoría de los capítulos se centrarán en Ignis, pero tendremos "invitados", que narrarán otras escenas. Creo que será lo mejor para llevar el hilo de la historia y para dar una perspectiva más amplia.  
Por otro lado, les recomiendo encarecidamente leer "A King's wizard (Un mago del rey)" antes de seguir, porque, sino, van a confundirse y no sabrán quien es Marilynn. Si no quieren hacerlo, estoy segura de que van a unir los cabos lentamente. Ella es un personaje divertido. Más tarde la verán en esta historia, pero más que nada en las partes que funcionan como prólogo y que subiré a medida que las escriba. Quería darles una breve advertencia sobre eso antes de proseguir.

"Ulric, piensa rápido."

"¿Por qué?"

"Mira, por eso."

Nyx volvió la cabeza para ver el negro lustroso del Regalia, que brillaba bajo el sol de mediodía. Era un auto bellísimo; uno de esos clásicos que posiblemente costaban un brazo y una pierna para mantener, pero, cuando uno se hundía en el suave abrazo de cuero, era posible sentir el ronroneo de su dulce motor.

Le recordaba mucho al auto que su padre tenía cuando era un niño. Podía recordarse sentado en el asiento de adelante, sobre su regazo, con los pies intentando llegar a los pedales. También recordaba cómo era apoyar los talones de las botas en los pies de su padre. Aquellos cálidos días en Galahd, llenos de recuerdos de la infancia, cual fantasmas plateados sin forma o propósito, ya se habían ido. Pero el auto permanecía como un testimonio del tiempo.

Y algo cayó dentro del estómago de Nyx cuando le miró, porque incluso los más bajos rangos de la Guardia Real sabían a quién pertenecía aquel vehículo.

En especial si se tenía en cuenta que estaba cruzando directamente el recinto oficial de las Gujas Reales.

Nyx paró derecho, con las botas golpeándose tan fuerte que hicieron que sus dientes chasquearan. Enlazó los dedos en la espalda y rápidamente borró la semi sonrisa de sus labios. Libertus y Crowe le imitaron. Pelna, que seguía en el suelo con alquitrán negro y cenizas inundándole los pulmones, trastabilló para ponerse a medias en una pose más digna, antes de gruñir y volver a ponerse de rodillas.

"Sólo es Ignis", gruñó. "Carajo, Ignis. Me asustaron."

¿Ignis?

Hasta que el vehículo no abrió la puerta, Nyx no se permitió moverse de su sitio. Un hombre descendió – que, definitivamente, no era el rey.

"¿Lo suficiente como para hacerlo arrodillarse?"

"Se supone que todavía me quieres muerto, ¿verdad?"

No. Pelna tenía razón. Era Ignis Scienta, el chambelán del príncipe, y su calienta sabanas.

No era un secreto en la Ciudadela, en especial tras el fiasco de la boda de Scienta con la condesa Marilynn. Los diarios no habían sido más que una chorrera de reportes salaces y escandalosos, y que se replicaron por meses. Incluso ahora, tres años después, el incidente seguía saliendo a colación en charlas clandestinas y cotilleos… ¿Qué había pasado, exactamente?

Bah.

Nyx ni se había molestado por leerlos, en especial porque Pelna se había dedicado, en un arranque de furia, a prenderlos fuego en una hoguera, lo que hizo que todos los Gujas evitaran traer revistas o periódicos por un año entero.

Claro que Nyx no podía culparle… no era habitual que un príncipe interrumpiera una boda y que un miembro de las Gujas Reales escapara con la novia por la puerta de entrada de la Ciudadela.

A lo mejor, calienta camas era un poco demasiado cruel, pero, a la vez…

Dejó sus brazos caer de su pose formal para la familia real y tomó la más cómoda de la Guardia. Era un poco divertido para él ser tan respetuoso con el hombre que jugueteaba con las llaves del auto, con el saco a medio abotonar y para nada recordaba la imagen que tenia de ese hombre. No era que conociera al otro íntimamente, más que nada breves interacciones cuando fue asignado en la guardia personal de Noctis. Sin embargo… había ciertas cosas que eran bien conocidas en la Ciudadela. Así como todos sabían que el príncipe y su chambelán eran más cercanos de lo que debían…

Y, otra de esas cosas era que Ignis Scienta no se veía despeinado. Sin importar la hora o la situación, el hombre de lentes con el ridículo copete y los zapatos perfectamente lustrados era eso. Perfectamente presentable.

Incluso en las situaciones menos halagüeñas. Como… bueno, cuando lo plantaron en el altar. Nyx había visto la foto tantas veces que la tenía memorizada.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, con su saco negro arrugado, la camisa blanca desabotonada. El botón del cuello abierto, y un pequeño colgante en forma de calavera titilaba bajo el sol. Lo único que se veía como siempre eran los mocasines, aunque Nyx estaba seguro de que podía ver una raya en la suela.

El hombre se acomodó los lentes y les miró, cerrando la puerta del Regalia. Había un brillo en sus ojos que hizo que Nyx se detuviera. Se veía como Scienta, pero…

Casi no notó que la puerta del acompañante se abría y otro hombre salía del auto. Revueltos cabellos negros, ropas negras, expresión alborotada. Bostezando. Eso fue lo que lo delató.

Nyx fue veloz en ponerse de rodillas, apoyando la frente contra el uniforme negro. Crowe y Libertus le imitaron, una recta perfecta de Gujas les siguió como marionetas. Le costó un poco a Libertus debido al yeso que tenía en la pierna, pero se las arregló.

Pelna gruñó mientras se intentaba mover.

"Pelna, no te molestes. No preciso que tu esposa embarazada me mate."

"Agh, sí. Bueno". Pelna se permitió quedarse quieto, y el otro simplemente le rozó con la punta de sus botas Etroboutin.

"Gujas, descansen".

Era verdaderamente peculiar oír esas palabras del príncipe heredero, en especial cuando Nyx le veía como un joven un tanto malcriado y barbilampiño que nunca vio los verdaderos horrores de la guerra. El rey Regis había protegido a su hijo, siempre haciéndole ver como un joven cualquiera en lugar de un príncipe. Eso siempre fue algo que pico a Nyx un poco mal. ¿Qué había tan de especial en el príncipe Noctis?

A pesar de eso, Nyx se habría arrojado a un pozo de clavos ardientes para protegerle. No se debía a que era el príncipe – no. La fidelidad al rey y su familia podía irse al demonio.

Lo que había hecho por Pelna debió bastar.

No era tan fuerte como s devoción hacia el rey, pero era un buen comienzo. A pesar de sus falencias, Nyx creía que había un poco de aptitud regia debajo de todo ese cabello.

"Su alteza", repuso Nyx, "¿En qué podemos servirle?"

El príncipe Noctis se encogió de hombros y miró a Ignis en busca de apoyo, pero el otro estaba ocupado en mirar a Pelna.

"¿Se encuentra bien?"

"De perlas", masculló el Guja, al fin logrando ponerse de pie. "Tele portarse ha sido complicado desde…". Sus ojos fueron al príncipe. "Su alteza…"

La boca del príncipe se hizo una línea. "Prosiga."

"Desde la semana pasada, con el Muro."

Nyx también lo notó – todos los Gujas lo hicieron. La magia que corría en la sangre de sus venas era más falible que lo normal. No pasaba seguido, solo en ocasiones de tensión… pero Nyx sabía lo que implicaba.

Noctis también pareció percibirlo. Sus ojos descendieron y Nyx tuvo la imagen de un chico vulnerable…

Ignis fue quien respondió. "Le aseguro que no hay motivo para preocuparse – su magia debería volver a su normalidad pronto. Sin embargo, no es el motivo por el cual estamos aquí."

Crowe e puso de pie, ayudando a Libertus con sus muletas. "Su alteza…". Acomodó una muleta bajo la axila derecha de Libertus y le permitió apoyarse en ella para mantener el equilibrio mientras tomaba la otra, "si no es ese el motivo de su presencia…"

Ignis se pasó una mano por el saco, aunque Nyx notó que sus acostumbrados guantes faltaban. En cambio, había una línea de feas cicatrices blancas recorriendo sus palmas.

Ah. No cabía duda de que usara guantes.

El Chamberlain se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo y se paró delante de Nyx, mirándolo con una frialdad que le hizo sentir como si se debajo se ocultara una colmena de abejas furibundas. A pesar de que pocas veces había visto al hombre de cabellos castaños, nunca de cerca, nunca había sentido esa inquietud… lo ominoso.

"Ulric. Me he enterado de que tiene un arma peculiar en su poder. Sus kukris, por favor". Ignis lo miró a los ojos, alargando la mano, con la palma hacia arriba. "Le aseguro que se los devolveré. Sólo deseo verlos."

¿Un sequito real por sus kukris?

"Señor…"

"Puede llamarme Ignis", respondió el otro sacudiendo el hombro, con una arruga cruzándole la frente.

"Señor", repitió Nyx, mirando temeroso a Libertus y a Crowe, quienes le miraban. "No puedo hacerlo, señor."

Noctis se cruzó de brazos delante de él. "¿Y por qué?"

Hubo un rictus en la frente de Nyx, y tuvo que cerrar los puños en su espalda para evitar clavarse las uñas.

"Su alteza", dijo Libertus con lentitud, encogiéndose mientras se apartaba de Crowe. "Somos de Galahd."

Se hizo una pausa; Noctis e Ignis se miraron de una manera que hizo que Nyx tragara saliva.

"Normalmente, la gente al menos me compra un trago antes de pedir ver mis espadas", bromeó, pero a pesar de la liviandad de las palabras, había una sensación que esperaba que los otros captaran.

"Oh, claro. Mis disculpas… la tradición galadiana dicta que las armas no pueden ser dadas a quienes no se las ganaron en combate". Las palabras sonaron casi un insulto en la lengua del chambelán, pero Nyx no podía hacer nada más que encogerse levemente de hombros.

Las palabras de su padre le resonaron en la cabeza, en la manera de cuando colocaba los kukris en su mano cuando no era más que un mocoso despeinado con las botas polvorientas, y un sueño. No dejes que nadie se las lleve. Haz que se las ganen, Nyx. Era mejor que le cortaran las pelotas que entregarlas por voluntad propia sin que se derrame un poco de sangre, sin importar el rango.

Era una de las pocas cosas que las Gujas comprendieron cuando comenzaron a permitir galadianos en sus filas. Incluso Drautos nunca le pidió las armas.

"Perdone, señor. No puedo. Bueno, a menos de que desee cortar las manos…"

"Eso se puede arreglar."

Nyx respondió con una risotada.

Ignis parpadeó, y aquellos ojos calculadores tocaron un nervio dentro de Nyx. En la forma que el otro le miraba, casi atravesándolo, hizo que los vellos de sus brazos se erizaran. Entonces, aflojó los hombros y alargó las manos.

"Así sea."

Nyx no se lo esperó: cual serpiente saltando al ataque, Ignis estaba allí y en otro instante se movía con una precisión letal que hizo al guja casi saltar de miedo. Invocó los kukris desde el éter, arrojando uno en la cercana columna junto a la cual había caído Pelna momentos antes.

Sintió el cuerpo hacerle añicos, y resurgir varios metros más arriba, con la sangre latiéndole en los oídos, mientras se agarraba de la piedra con una mano, buscando de donde asirse.

"¡Ignis!", gritó Noctis, "¿qué diablos haces?"

Nyx quiso gritar los mismo, pero por su precaria situación, colgado de la columna, lo único que pudo fue invocar el otro Kukri.

Rápidamente revisó su campo de visión, notando la conmoción cerca del auto mientras el príncipe corría tras su chambelán. Se vio un destello azul junto a su cabeza, y Nyx retrocedió, siseando cuando sintió en la punta de la oreja el estallido de dolor.

Rápidamente volvió la daga, notando la insignia real en el pomo, y el azul de la magia del Cristal.

Mierda. Scienta no bromeaba.

Consciente de ello, Nyx invocó su otra daga, arrojándola al muro más allá de la conmoción, transportándose a través de los otras Gujas hacia el castaño.

Orgullo.

A qué precio.

El chasquido de su daga en la piedra fue como música en sus oídos. Nyx alzó el brazo, permitiendo al Kukri recibir el impacto del siguiente ataque de Ignis.

Nunca antes practicaron juntos, pero Nyx sabía que Scienta había sido entrenado con la Guardia. A pesar de las ocasionales practicas entre las dos divisiones, Nyx sabía que la única diferencia era que los Gujas Reales usaban la magia de la Santalita en forma directa. La Guardia Real carecía de magia, con la excepción de los miembros de elite. No eran muchos, pero…

Y, sin embargo, la daga de Ignis deshizo el silencio mientras se deshacía y se despegaba del muro, de regreso a su amo.

Así que también tenía magia… pero…

No se sentía como la magia que conocía Nyx. Esta era distinta. Se sentía diferente, mal. Ni como se sintió la de Gladio Amicitia aquellas veces que entrenaron.

Pero no era momento para ponerse a pensar mucho en eso, ya que otro golpe le impactó, directo en la garganta.

"Epa, epa", exclamó Nyx mientras apartaba la daga. Fue rápido en esquivar la siguiente, a pesar de que notó que Ignis mismo había dado un paso atrás. La magia azul se abrió y Nyx apretó el agarre en sus armas.

Incuso si no había pasado mucho observando a la Guardia luchar… así no era como entrenaban a la gente en las dagas. Ni en las Gujas y con la magia se luchaba como Ignis.

Había algo salvaje en como el otro lo acorralaba, como un gato con ojos sin igual. No parecía que le mirara, mientras arrojaba la daga y retrocedía, usando el arma más como corrientes de aire. Cuando una salió, sacó la otra al rodearlo, dando vueltas, sin pausa.

"¿Podemos conversarlo?", rió Nyx, a pesar de que sentía la sangre gotear por su oreja. Sabia como cenizas y metal.

"La tradición galadiana obliga una pelea."

"No hasta la muerte, colega."

Su Kukri golpeó contra la daga de Ignis, enviándola lejos dentro del éter. Nyx podía notar que algo se avecinaba en como Ignis miraba el espacio detrás de su cabeza, pero no se esperó lo que pasó después.

La boca de Ignis se arrugó y repentinamente ya no era una lucha de dagas. Una lanza larga apareció en su mano, y las dagas desaparecieron.

Nyx apenas pudo reaccionar cuando tiró de los pozos de la magia dentro de él. Consiguió darle forma a una columna de luz entre él y la punta de la lanza, pero sintió las piezas dar un ligero tirón.

Mierda. La magia defensiva nunca fue su fuerte, y sumado a la batalla a principios de la semana…

Tiró nuevamente de la magia, mientras viraba con brusquedad. Siempre era más fácil para él protegerse espacios pequeños que la totalidad, cubriéndose el brazo con magia blanca. Fue lo suficientemente rápido como para bloquear el siguiente golpe, pero pudo ver que la magia flaqueaba.

No iba a ser capaz de aguantar mucho así, todavía débil por lo anterior. Y, a pesar de lo poco que sabía Nyx sobre la Guardia y como luchaban y entrenaban, lo que fuera que ahora hacía Ignis Scienta no lo era.

Los demás rápidamente se reunieron en el patio, para observar el tumulto. Parecían buitres.

Esto iba a terminar en orgullos muy heridos.

Nyx se limpió algo de sangre de la cara con el revés del brazo. Observando a Ignis moverse no le ayudaba – a pesar que era evidente que no podía transportarse, había algo en cómo se movía, ladeaba la lanza con la certeza de saber dónde planeaba moverse Nyx. Cuando el guja se movía, Ignis estaba dos pasos adelante.

"¿Qué eres, un telépata?"

"Tus pies", respondió Ignis, apenas un ronquido que ni estaba cansado. "Son bastante evidentes."

Nyx se aguantó las ganas de mirar sus botas, en cambio, usó la última energía en su escudo cuarteado para apartar la lanza, cuando apareció cuando estaba a punto de moverse.

No iba a rendirse. No si era la mitad de malo de cómo se sentía, y definitivamente, no después del desdén en como Scienta le miraba, como si fuera un mero insecto que debía ser clavado en una tabla de corcho.

"Nada de pies, entonces", gritó Nyx, mientras arrojaba el Kukri al edificio detrás de Ignis. Mientras se trasportaba usó el otro para apuñalar a su oponente. Si iba a perder, era mejor que perdiera con un poco de sangre para mostrar.

Logró rasgar el hombro de Ignis con la punta de la cuchilla, pero el otro fue mejor. A pesar de estar a medio formar con la magia azul, Nyx pudo sentir el lado romo de la lanza darle de lleno en el estómago.

Nyx dio contra el suelo con un gruñido, rodando sobre un lado.

"Aw, mierda. Me rindo". Nyx se sujetó el estómago, luchando las ganas de imitar a Pelna y perder su almuerzo sobre la tierra. Alguien a su lado – sonaba como Luche – gritó algo sobre perder veinte guiles, pero Nyx estaba un poco preocupado por algo que tintineaba junto a su nuca.

"Ya me rendí."

"Soy consciente de ello."

Nyx abrió los ojos y miró a donde la punta filosa se presionaba contra su garganta. Mirando el ángulo le hizo sentir que iba a ponerse bizco, y en cambio alzó la vista al chambelán.

Apenas había un corte en su hombro, un hoyo en su saco negro que mostraba que la sangre teñía de rosa los bordes de la camisa rasgada.

"Entonces, puede apartar eso."

Ignis volvió a mirarlo. Esos ojos… realmente eran fríos. Luego de que pasara otro momento, y que alguien silbara, el más joven hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano. La lanza regresó al éter, y el olor a la magia, su peculiar peso que parecía que algo se había roto, desapareció con ella.

Por un momento, la pequeña muchedumbre se disipó y el tintineo de sus oídos a causa de la magia cedió. Y, en ese instante, todo lo que Nyx pudo hacer fue mirar al otro que se erguía delante de él, que lo observaba como si se tratara de la primera vez.

En ese momento, había pocas opciones que Nyx pudo elegir. Podía haber invocado sus kukris y resumir la pelea. Podía simplemente haber yacido en el suelo, y seguir el juego. Que le patearan el culo no era algo que pasara a diario, después de todo.

Pero Ignis pareció tomar la decisión por él, ofreciéndole una de sus manos marcadas.

"Para la próxima, le invitaré una copa."

Nyx parpadeó, y, entonces, una vez que las palabras calaron, rió mientras aceptaba su mano.

El lugar donde Ignis le impactó le ardía, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo para ocultar su dolor. E llevó la mano derecha al estómago y empleó la otra para limpiar el hilo de sangre que seguía manando de su oreja.

"Noctis, ¿tienes una poción en el auto?"

"Sí, voy a traerla."

Nyx comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, pro Ignis alzó la mano, apoyándosela en el hombro.

"El príncipe no precisa darme una poción. He probado cosas peores en el Sector D."

"Como sea", dijo el otro, "preferiría no dejar a un miembro de las Gujas Reales con una costilla rota a causa de una tradición."

Nyx resopló y miró a Crowe y a Libertus, y a los demás Gujas, quienes habían logrado ver el final de la pelea.

"Y tenemos pociones en abundancia."

Ante eso, Nyx miró al príncipe y la pequeña lata que sostenía entre los dedos. Era color violeta, con la cara rugiente de un behemoth a modo de etiqueta.

"Eso no es una poción. Es agua azucarada… su alteza."

Pero Noctis le parpadeó como Ignis, y Nyx se preguntó si el haber crecido juntos les había dado los mismos manierismos. ¿Quién habría sido el primero?

El príncipe solo sacudió la lata, dejando que sus dedos jugaran con el abridor de metal un momento antes de abrirla. La bebida burbujeó y un poco salpicó sobre la mano de Noctis. Dejó que sus dedos recorrieran el borde de la lata, un brillo azul descendiendo por la bebida.

"Y, ahora, es una poción."

Se la tendió a Nyx, quien miró el hoyo en el metal.

"No sabe mal. Solo bájatela."

Nyx miró a Crowe, luego a Libertus, antes de volverse a mirar al príncipe.

"¿Es una orden, su alteza?"

"¿En verdad precisas que lo sea?"

Nyx se sostuvo el estómago mientras empinaba la lata a sus labios, y le daba una probada.

La consistencia melosa y el molesto dolor de su panza casi le hizo vomitar, pero consiguió tragárselo unos sorbos antes de apartarla, pasándole la bebida a Libertus. Considerando el desastre que era la pierna de su compañero tras la última batalla, si la poción era lo suficientemente buena, al menos le ayudaría con la recuperación.

"Tómate el resto", le dijo, mientras luchaba con las ganas de vomitar la bebida energética y mágica sobre el piso. "Asco."

"Supongo que no creciste con esto", señaló Noctis. Había un aire divertido en su voz.

"Chico de campo", disparó. "No bebemos azúcar en dónde vengo". Pero, azucarado o no, Nyx podía sentir la magia reparando bajo su piel el daño que el cabo de la lanza de Ignis había hecho. Pero, además de eso, Nyx notó la sensación de que algunas de sus heridas de la batalla anterior se disipaban. Cuando alzó la mano a su oreja, la piel ya se había reparado. "Eso fue rápido."

"Las pociones que ustedes emplean se derivan de las nuestras, creo". Ignis miró a Crowe para confirmar sus palabras.

"Tenemos algunos elixires del rey, pero no los usamos muy seguido."

Ignis y el príncipe intercambiaron miradas que no fueron percatadas por los demás, pero sí por Nyx. Y, por el fruncido de sus cejas, estaba seguro que Crowe también.

"Deberíamos ocuparnos de abastecerles de más medicinas a las Gujas. No deseamos que sufran lo indebido". Había algo en esa respuesta, y Nyx se preguntó si un chambelán tenía el derecho de prometer eso a un príncipe…

"Creo que sobreviviremos. Y si me compró ese trago, y yo soy hombre de palabra". Nyx dejó de sostenerse el costado y lentamente llamó a los kukris del éter, mostrándole los cabos al otro. "De todos modos, ¿por qué los necesita?"

Ignis miró los kukris y, lentamente, con deliberación, cerró los ojos mientras se estiraba para tomarlos. Fue gentil, las yemas de sus dedos pasaron por el metal, como si supera cómo eran, y cómo se sentían…

Lo que no tenía sentido. No para Nyx.

Aquellas eran sus armas. No había dejado que nadie, con quien no había luchado, las tocara, y, sin embargo, en la manera en que Ignis pasaba la uña por la inscripción en un lado, la pequeña muesca en el pomo, incluso como los balanceaba en sus manos…

Ignis Scienta conocía sus armas, y a Nyx no le gustaba eso.

"Preciso asegurarme de algo. Guja Ulric, necesitaré que venga con el príncipe Noctis y yo a la Ciudadela. Precisamos sus servicios". Con eso, Ignis giró los kukris en sus manos y se los tendió a Nyx.

"No estoy muy seguro de cuanto le serviré", respondió, "pero iré. Su alteza", se inclinó con deferencia al joven que apenas se encogió de hombros.

Ignis volvió a mirar a Pelna, quien logró componerse y había algo en sus ojos que hizo que Nyx se pusiera tenso, antes de que Pelna alargara la mano para estrecharla.

"Marilynn adora el moisés, ¿sabe? Gracias por eso."

Era la primera vez que Nyx oía algo acerca de eso, y, por un momento, pareció como si fuera la primera vez que Ignis también lo oyera. Pero entonces, como una luz, algo como una sombra cruzó el rostro de Ignis.

"¿Está ella bien?", su voz era suave, dubitativa. A lo mejor existía una fibra sensible en ese hombre, pero debía estar bien adentro. Sin embargo, la esposa de Pelna, Marilynn, tendía a causar eso en la gente…

Pelna rió. "Apenas. Sigue intentando cocinar y limpiar. Incluso la encontré tratando de usar ese libro que usted me dio para hacer la cena, pero… ya sabe cómo puede ser. Creo que le sigue llamando anidar."

"Sabe que ella no es un pájaro, ¿verdad?", respondió Noctis, pero alzó los brazos a modo defensiva debido a como le miraron. "Bueno, bueno. Okey."

Marilynn era un tema que no salía muy seguido. Considerando que casi le costó el pellejo a Pelna (tanto literal como figurativamente), no era exactamente un tema que pudiera comentarse con un trago.

Pero eso era parte de ser un Guja. Así como Pelna no hablaba sobre su esposa embarazada, Nyx no hablaba sobre su hermana muerta.

Había motivos por los cuales la gente entraba en los Gujas… y eso era suficiente repuesta.

"Mientras me encantaría conversar sobre la horrenda comida de Mari…", resopló Nyx, "usted dijo que necesitaba que les acompañe a la Ciudadela. ¿Por qué?"

Ignis le miró de arriba abajo un momento, y luego buscó en su bolsillo, sacando las llaves. "Se lo informaremos cuando lleguemos."

"Esto no es exactamente algo de intriga y misterio."

Ignis sonrió, con lo blanco de sus dientes haciendo que Nyx se sintiera un poco más incómodo de lo que deseaba admitir.

"Soy consciente. Pero, lo que hará, lo será."

Nyx arqueó una ceja, mientras Ignis señalaba el auto.

"Estaremos más que felices con contarle sobre su tarea cuando lleguemos a la Ciudadela."

¿Por qué Ignis decidió pelear desde un primer momento? Bueno, creo que fue tanto una manera para mostrarle a Noctis que el de verdad, en serio era distinto debido al Cristal. Todo su estilo de pelea cambio tras ser enceguecido, en especial el uso de sus dagas.

Fue una manera de presumir un poco de poder sobre los otros Gujas, hay muchos rumores y suposiciones de que el rey y Noctis son débiles, así como la Guardia Real. Nosotros (e Ignis) sabemos que hay traidores entre los Gujas, pero puede haber algunos que aún no se han rendido.

También notaran que esta escena en particular fue sacada de algo que sucedió en la película KINGSGLAIVE. Sin embargo… no hay indicios de que el rey Regis aceptara rendirse. No habrá una rendición.

Pero… pronto llegaremos a eso.

Espero que les haya gustado mi caracterización de Nyx. Todavía tengo que sentirlo. No es ni la mitad de atormentado que Ignis, así que escribirlo tiende a ser rápido y sucio. Mi elección de palabras es más casual y le gusta pelear dando lo mejor de sí, jajá.

Próximo capítulo: Nyx se prepara para la infiltración de Tenebrae. Ignis y Noctis tendrán un momento a solas. Alguien llamara a Gladio y a Prompto.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Defy the stars / Desafío a los cielos  
** Por Strange and intoxicating -rsa- / **Traducción** de Maru de Kusanagi

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

La Ciudadela estaba mucho más tranquila de lo que Ignis recordaba en su infancia. Fue tan peculiar ese descubrimiento, que hizo que los vellos de sus brazos se erizaran. La insistente sensación de pavor, de que algo le vigilaba regresó cuando pasó las altas puertas. Pero el silencio persistía.

Y, ahora, que sabía que la Santalita se erguía más allá, siempre atenta y eternamente arrojando su destello etéreo…

De niño, debió haberlo notado. Debió haberse dado cuenta de que siempre había algo rondando allí. No debió haber sido necesario el Augurio para darse cuenta de que siempre hubo algo allí… escabulléndose por su mente, alimentándose.

Ese pensamiento le hizo tragar saliva. Con fuerza.

Se apresuraron en dirigirse a las habitaciones del Rey, con el guja siguiéndolos con una lentitud que Ignis sabía era por una mezcla de confusión y sospecha. Ese hombre tenía todo el derecho a estar así, ya que no era común que un miembro de Guardia Real y Mayordomo personal del príncipe en persona cumpliera una tonta tradición galadiana sólo para mirar unas cuchillas.

Pero había valido su precio. Ignis portó uno de los kukris durante diez años en un mundo de noche sin fin. El otro, que estuvo enterrado en las ruinas de la una vez hermosa ciudad de Insomnia, le perteneció un tiempo más breve. Sin embargo… fue un arma a la que Ignis pronto se acostumbro a usar. Estaba perfectamente equilibrada en peso y poder, y se había sumado sin problema al Coro espectral.

Y cuando Noctis falleció… Ignis pudo recordar la sensación de la lisa empuñadura del arma desintegrarse entre sus manos.

No habían sido más que unas horas atrás, sin embargo, el mayordomo podía jurar que había sido toda una vida. Y que cada segundo se sentía como un peso clavándose en su estómago, un peso que ascendía por su pecho… el dolor de que nunca se borraría, y que tampoco deseaba que lo hiciera. Si eso sucedía, si se atrevía a olvidar lo que el Augurio de los Cielos le contaron…

No iba a olvidar a Noctis.

Esto era por él. Sólo por Noctis.

Ignis volvió la cabeza a un lado, viendo de soslayo al príncipe, quien estaba intentando ocultar que, discretamente, miraba a su mayordomo. Así había sido antes, cuando por primera vez se plantaron tantos años atrás: Ignis sabía que debía decirle algo para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Sin embargo…

Se preguntaba si Noctis pensaba lo mismo que él. Si Noctis lo comprendía…

Esperaba que la batalla le haya demostrado al príncipe, a través de sus actos mas que por palabras, que decía la verdad. Noctis le había visto pelear, había practicado con él y junto a él lo suficiente como para conocer su estilo. Si Ignis recordaba bien, aunque a veces le costaba ordenar los recuerdos, había estado unido por años al Arsenal. Al principio, como l magia se fundía lo había confundido, pero siempre había sido así, así que nunca se pregunto como era posible que invocara a la magia de la nada, igual que el rey Regis mismo.

Noctis… Noctis nunca había sido tan bueno con ésta, al menos no del mismo modo. Había perfeccionado el Coro espectral, recuperado las armas de sus ancestros que dieron u vida en la eterna batalla contra la miseria y el dolor. Pero su magia…

Ahora, tenía sentido. Si era verdad, si la Santalita se había unido a Ignis cuando niño…

Podía entender como los destellos vinieron a su mano, como lamian y acariciaban su piel con tanta familiaridad y a la vez tanta extrañeza. Y podía comprender algo del miedo que sentía Noctis, aunque ignorarlo casi hubiera sido preferible.

Noctis tenía el derecho a sentirse aterrado y confundido. Ignis mismo apenas ponía soportarlo. Pero, a pesar de ello, Ignis podía notarlo en la manera en que su amado a veces se volvía a verlo, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo. Lo que fuera.

Y, entonces, Noctis cerraría los puños y sacudiría la cabeza con tal suavidad que el chambelán hubiera jurado que era una ilusión, de no ser por la cansada expresión de sus ojos.

Ese día había sido demasiado para Ignis, y deseaba volver a estar en el cuarto de Noctis o en el departamento, solos los dos. Sin embargo, cada vez que pensaba que podría tener un momento para hablar con el príncipe, algo lo distraía. Deberes urgentes, solicitudes, obligaciones.

El viaje para buscar a la guja le había permitido pensar a Ignis, al menos un poco. Y a pesar de que fue un viaje silencioso, el sonido del Regalia casi le produjo lágrimas. No había manejado desde… lo de Altissia. Desde el Muro de Agua.

Desde su ceguera.

Se habría podido tomar un tiempo para explicárselo a Noct, decirle sobre su ceguera, de la perdida de su visión, pero… era algo casi trivial en comparación con lo que el príncipe perdió.

La oscuridad le habría quitado los ojos, pero Ignis nunca perdió su corazón. Nunca perdió su vida.

Sabia que Noct nunca le llamaría débil, pero que se enterara de esas cosas había hecho que Ignis se sintiera tan débil como una muñeca de trapo. Una vez lo fue, paro ya no. No sería tan débil, como un niño indefenso ante la Profecía. Pero le diría todo a Noctis, porque se lo merecía.

Y la Profecía nunca lo lastimaría.

No si él estaba allí para evitarlo. No si él estaba allí para acabarla, para descubrir como romper la Maldición del Cristal.

Volvió a ver a Nyx cuando giraron en la esquina de una de las habitaciones laterales, pasando frente a miembros de la guardia real, que parecían listos para hacerles preguntas. Por suerte, lo que mostrara su rostro valió más que mil palabras.

En cuanto a Nyx… Ignis esperaba que fuera cierto que el Anillo le haya considerado digno del poder de los Lucenses… a pesar de haber fallecido.

Era algo horrible con lo cual Ignis debió luchar, y le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no tomarlo del cuello, arrojarlo a los pies del rey, arrancar el anillo del dedo adolorido de Regis y ponerlo en el dedo de Nyx Ulric. Maldita obligación de la casta Lucis Caelum. Maldito Ardyn, por fallar en terminar con la calígine. Maldito Bahamut, y el resto de los Sidereos, por traer la Santalita y el Anillo a Eos, y ofrecerlos como si fuera una copa a un sediento en el desierto.

A Ignis no le importaba la vida del guja: tal vez era algo cruel, pero vivió en un mundo sin luz durante diez años. Se había acostumbrado a la cruel frialdad.

El chambelán se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación privada del rey Regis, notando que había dos guardias apostados. Eran parte de la guardia real, no recordaba sus nombres, pero sus rostros se le hacían conocidos. No era suficiente para confiar en ellos, pero… el rey difícilmente podría deshacerse de ellos, no sin atraer más la atención de lo debido.

El que estaba a la derecha golpeó la puerta con sus nudillos antes de hacerse a un lado.

"Alteza. Su Majestad aguarda."

La puerta se abrió y un angustiado Clarus tomó su sitio delante de los tres.

"Tardaron más de lo esperado", señaló. La mordacidad de sus palabras hizo que Ignis recordara a Gladio con tanta claridad, que casi le hizo quedarse boquiabierto. Sonaba igual que su hijo. "Y pareces medio muerto."

"Me disculpo. Hubo asuntos que precisaron atención", Ignis decidió no responder a lo último, a pesar de que notó que el Escudo miraba el hueco de su camisa.

"Una competencia fastidiosa", repuso Noctis. "Muy impresionante."

"Como si yo hubiera escogido ser menos."

Clarus no respondió, en cambio, se hizo a un lado con un gesto de los brazos, su uniforme negro y dorado de Escudo real chasqueó contra la puerta.

Noctis fue el primero entrar, seguido por Ignis. Nyx Ulric les siguió por detrás, inclinándose con deferencia ante el rey.

"De pie, Nyx Ulric. Estas aquí por un motivo muy especial. Clarus, la puerta."

Cuando Clarus la cerró, se volvió y se cruzó de brazos delante de esta. Para Ignis fue algo bueno, aunque estaba seguro de que al guja le resultaba bastante incómodo. Por como miraba en derredor del cuarto, era evidente que buscaba una ruta de escape si las cosas se ponían feas.

No era la primera vez para Ignis en las habitaciones privadas del rey, pero fue como a través de un espejo. El otro lado era igual y, sin embargo, tan distinto que solo ahora podía percatarse de ello.

Regis estaba sentado ante una mesa con un mapa desplegado, cuyos bordes estaban arrugados y gastados. Ignis se preguntó cuantas veces aquel hombre se sentó en esa mesa con ese mapa de las tierras de Tenebrae, pasando sus dedos por la superficie hasta borronear la tinta.

Conversaron sobre ella, e Ignis estuvo seguro de que Regis contuvo el aliento cuando le narró sobre su destino, y de las conexiones de la princesa con el amanecer. Claro que no fue una sorpresa, pero el dolor de su muerte bastó para alterar al rey.

La dama Lunafreya…

El chambelán se permitió divagar: el pensar en Lunafreya siempre le hacía pensar en el agua, en los mares ensangrentados y gritos, mientras Noctis yacía, agonizante. Podía recordar su vestido, manchado de negro, mientras ella se deslizaba en el agua.

El dolor, desgarrándolo, mientras sus ojos ardían.

Ella había cumplido bien con su deber, había cumplido con su destino. Y, sin embargo, seguía presente una pregunta: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo mantuvo en secreto? ¿Por qué le dio el anillo a Noctis, y nunca le habló sobre el destino que se le obligaría al cargarlo, como una corona de espinas? Tanto ella y Regis le debían la verdad a Noct, y, si Ignis podía cambiar las estrellas, entonces podía forzarlos…

Había tanto que el príncipe ignoraba.

Una parte de Ignis comprendía cómo debían haberse sentido, intentando evitarle crueldades a Noctis. Pero el chambelán lo conocía mejor, lo conocía como nunca lo harían los otros. Y, durante los diez años de silencio, de búsqueda sobre el inmortal Maldito… Ignis fue mucho más consciente de que el príncipe merecía la verdad. Ella se la debía.

Y, en cuanto al desgarrado hombre que surgió del cristal… Ignis no lo dejaría regresar. Nunca más.

"Por favor, siéntense. Estaremos aquí un rato más", el rey hizo un geste hacia las sillas de cuero, mientras que Noctis ya había escogido una donde dejarse caer. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, mirando al mapa.

"Majestad-"

"También usted, Ulric."

Ignis tomó el asiento más cercano a Noctis, inclinándose a ver las rojas líneas trazadas sobre el papel. Se fijo en las mas recientes ignorando las mas antiguas: por lo que sabía, Regis jamás intentó llevar a cabo alguno de esos planes.

El guja miró la otra silla, al otro lado, antes de sentarse con la espalada rígida, evidentemente incómodo.

"Guja Ulric, lo que se diga este día no debe salir de este cuarto. ¿Lo comprende?"

"Majestad-"

"Esto no puede ser conversado con nadie. Sean sus compañeros guja, sus amigos, o siquiera su capitán", los ojos verdes de Regis lo miraron directamente; Ignis fue capaz de notar como las rojas cicatrices en su sien se iluminaron por un instante. "Es de mayor importancia. Usted… usted es el único en quien puedo confiar este asunto."

El guja entonces miró a Ignis. "¿Esto guarda relación con mis kukris, Majestad?"

"¿Aceptará mi respuesta, sin cuestionarla?"

El hombre asintió. "Por supuesto, Majestad."

Ignis se volvió a Regis. "Los kukris no eran lo importante: sí lo era que los usara apropiadamente", mintió el rey. "Aunque sea de mis gujas, Ignis es considerado un valioso miembro de la Guardia. Si usted pudo manejarse adecuadamente en una inesperada batalla contra él, entonces creo que será capaz de manejar cualquier cosa que surja en su viaje."

"¿Viaje?"

Noctis alzó la mano, deslizando sus botas bajo su eso mientras analizaba los mapas. "Tenebrae… ¿Luna?". Parpadeó mirando el papel, y alargó los dedos para tocar aquellas líneas rojas sobre un bosque verde y salvaje.

"¿La princesa Lunafreya? ¿El oráculo, Majestad?", replicó Ulric.

"La misma. Sucede algo importante tras bambalinas en Niflheim – la batalla a comienzos de la semana pasada, contra el muro, es prueba de ello."

Ignis no recordaba mucho de esa batalla – sólo de que alteró a Regis lo suficiente como para considerar el tratado algún tipo de opción. Pero las palabras de Cid resonaron en sus oídos por largo tiempo tras haber sido dichas…

Lucis había tenido todas las de perder, y Regis hizo lo mejor que pudo con las cartas que tenía. Pero esas cartas habían sido _personas_. no era sorpresa que los glaives reales se volvieran en su contra en ese momento de dolor, en especial Drautos a la cabeza. Era algo que Ignis reconocía que deberían ocuparse, pero aún no sabía cómo.

Incluso sabiendo partes de la verdad, no era suficiente: Ignis deseó haber unido con mejor atención todo lo acontecido entre el tiempo en que sacó a Noctis de la cama y la llamada de Cor acerca de la caída.

Pero no había marcha atrás, por lo que harían lo mejor que podían. Y, si la dama Lunafreya dejando de ser un recurso practico (y, quizás, también quitando a Ravus de la ecuación – antes de que perdiese el brazo) servía… Ignis estaba dispuesto a callar sus preguntas. Al menos hasta que ella llegase, hasta que pudiera tenerla enfrente e interrogarla sobre todo aquello que lo acuciaba cual lluvia de cenizas.

 _¿Por qué lo dejaste morir?_

El chambelán hizo a un lado esos pensamientos, volviéndose a Noctis.

Había algo en su rostro, una profundidad que sólo veía cuando pensaba en dama Lunafreya.

Ella siempre fue… siempre fue la carga de Noctis, quien se culpaba de su rapto, de haber vivido encerrado dentro de los muros de Insomnia, mientras ella sufría.

Era injusto para ella, e Ignis lo sabía. No era su culpa de que Niflheim atacara su hogar, matara a su madre y le aprisionara junto a su hermano. No sentía mas que pena al respecto, como hacia un ave enjaulada que solo podía cantar tiernos y desgarrados trinos tras las barras de metas de su tumba. La única libertad que se le permitía a Lunafreya eran aquellas referidas a su deber de oráculo… los deberes que llevaron a que Noctis fuera empalado a su trono…

Los mismos deberes que la guiaron a su muerte.

Y, sin embargo, ella no era más que un recordatorio para Noctis de la llamada de la Santalita, una llamada que Ignis, ahora, sabia era como el canto de una sirena hacia las profundidades color de tinta.

 _¿Cuánto sabía ella?_

Durante los diez años de oscuridad, Ignis busco por cielo y tierra cualquier cosa sobre ella. El diario que Noctis compartiese con ella desde niño había desaparecido – nadie sabía algo sobre su destino. Le buscó dentro del arsenal, pero nunca lo vislumbró. El daño al castillo de Tenebrae había sido total, pero, aun cuando los fuegos se apagaron, la tremenda cantidad de cadentes que llamaron aquellas cenicientas ruinas su hogar hizo cualquier exploración peligrosa.

Una vez fue, acompañado de Aranea y de Prompto, en busca de un mechón de cabellos, de una lagrima, de una estampilla que ella hubiera humedecido con su lengua, o algún papel donde se hubiese cortado un dedo. Los científicos podrían haber empleado algo del oráculo para traer el amanecer, o, por lo menos, combatir los oleajes de cadentes que surgían de la tierra misma.

Pero todo lo que Ignis halló fueron los chamuscados restos de un castillo muerto, con hojas pudriéndose entre las piedras.

Tenebrae fue reclamado por la naturaleza.

Lo dejaron así, como si le perteneciese.

Pero, sin embargo…

"Irás a rescatar a Luna."

"Yo no, Noctis. El guja Ulric se ocupará de ello."

El príncipe parpadeó y frunció el ceño, mirándolos. "No la dejarán ir sin pelear. ¿Un solo guja, contra el imperio? No podrá. A menos que ella salga herida."

Ignis percibió como los hombros de Nyx se pusieron rígidos.

"No pretendo ofender", agregó Noctis, pero era evidente, por su torva expresión, que no le importaba haberlo hecho. "Un único guja para salvarla suena a un suicidio."

"Alteza, me tomo mi deber muy en serio". Ignis se preguntó si el guja era consciente de cuan maleducado sonaba, pero se calló. "Si su Majestad desea a la princesa Lunafreya, yo la traeré."

"No lo dudo. Quizás sea el mejor de los gujas. Noctis, soy consciente que ella te importa… pero, si lo que sabemos es cierto, dejarla con ellos sólo le causará mayores daños…. y me es imposible enviar una flota."

Cuando el Muro cayó, fue con la vana intención de protegerla. Había caído cuando pudo quedarse… cuando pudo haberlos protegido, al menos un poco más de tiempo.

Incluso si Ardyn venía a darle puñetazos, Ignis hoy sabía que no entraría… no como lo hubiera deseado. No sin que Ignis lo destrozase con sus propias manos.

Y, sin embargo, aun entonces Ignis sabía que lo deseaba hacerle era imposible: una mera una ilusión, malos pensamientos sobre destrucción y devastación. Lo que no hizo, lo que le hizo a Eos… la cáscara del mundo, la población aterrada, su hogar ardiendo…

Noctis, encerrado dentro del cristal, eternamente prisionero.

No habría piedad.

No de su parte.

"Quiero acompañarlo."

"Absolutamente no. Luego de que guja Ulric marche, comenzaremos el proceso de contención."

Ignis miró a Regis, luego a Clarus. La fiera expresión de sus ceños era firme como el acero de sus posturas. "No habrá rendición alguna."

"Consideran un asedio-", replicó Noctis, "pero eso no funcionará. No esta vez. No con lo que está pasando." Alargó la mano, y se tiró de un mechón de los cabellos, una mala costumbre que Ignis nunca pudo quitarle.

"Majestad", interrumpió Nyx, "creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo. ¿Qué sucede?", repetía las palabras del príncipe.

Regis le miró con sus pálidos ojos verdes. Unos mechones le tocaron los labios, mientras buscaba las palabras. "Hay… existe un asunto máxima seguridad nacional, Nyx Ulric." La lengua acarició el labio inferior. No parecía nervioso, pero Ignis pudo ver el atisbo de temor en sus manos. "Existe, dentro de la Guardia real, gentes de las cuales sabemos que planean atacar la ciudad dentro de quince días."

"Un… un traidor." El guja se levantó, apartando la silla. Esta chocó con el suelo, resonando tan agudamente que hizo que los dientes de Ignis chirriasen.

Nyx se arrodilló, negándose a alzar la mirada. "¿Está seguro?"

No debía estar interrogando al rey, ni siquiera en la privacidad de sus habitaciones.

Ignis no podía llamarle la atención. El impacto de descubrir lo de Drautos fue una pesada carga aun después de conocer a Libertus y los pocos guja que seguían siendo fieles. Uno incluso le conto sobre haber visto a Marilynn con una multitud de refugiados, dirigiéndose hacia Altissia, tras la caída del Muro.

En aquellos diez años de oscuridad, no supo… nada de ella.

Uno de los tantos millones perdidos por la calígine, o por los cadentes, o por el agua.

"Desafortunadamente. Se nos ha dado prueba irrefutable de algunos de los envueltos en la traición."

El aire era tenso, como el dolor que giraba en el estomago de Ignis.

"Entonces… iré a Tenebrae. Traeré a la princesa Lunafreya."

"Te estaré en deuda, Nyx Ulric." Regis entonces miró a Noctis, frotándose las manos. "¿Le has respondido a Luna por medio del cuaderno?"

Noctis se miró la uñas, ruborizado. "No. Todavía no. Iba a hacerlo hoy. Puedo… puedo decirle sobre esto."

"Por favor. Dile que no debe ser descubierta. Que no empaque nada, y que haga que Gentiana bloquee la puerta. Esta puede que sea la única manera de conseguir una salida segura. Clarus, has que Ulric tenga todo lo necesario para el viaje."

Aquí, Ignis intervino. "Majestad, creo que será mejor que lo conecte a su arsenal. Conseguir una línea telefónica segura será difícil… el arsenal le permitirá saber lo que precise, sin afectar la seguridad."

"Nos hemos enviados notas a través del arsenal. Es mas rápido, y el imperio no será capaz de infiltrarse."

Regis miró a su hijo. "Apenas me puedo imaginar las travesuras que has hecho con esto."

El joven se encogió de hombros. "¿No me dirás que no lo has probado?"

Ignis recordó los trozos de cartas que recuperó del éter, y como había llorado sobre estos, incapaz de leer las palabras. Prompto se había ofrecido para ello, pero Ignis solo cerró los dedos sobre las notas y las olisqueó. Casi podía simular percibir la colonia de Noctis en las hojas.

Regis no respondió, pero había un esbozo de sonrisa en sus labios. "Ahí lo tienes, Nyx Ulric. Te hará miembro oficial de la guardia. ¿Estás dispuesto en aceptar el lazo?"

"Sí, Majestad."

"Bien. Será hecho."

El resto de la reunión fue breve, solo llenando lo poco que Regis pensaba que Nyx precisaría saber para conseguir el mejor regreso por Lucis.

"Primero, ve a Hammerhead. Cid podrá aportar lo que sea que precises para movilizarte, no podemos enviarte con un auto de Insomnia. Atraerías demasiado la atención."

Ignis pudo aportar algo de sus conocimientos sobre los Refugios que se marcaban en el mapa, indicando en particular uno en las afueras de Tres Valles.

"Aquí encontraras a un cazador llamado Dave. Dale una poción, y ayúdale a llegar al centro de los Cazadores en Longwythe. Tal vez desee acompañarte a tu viaje a Cabo Caem. Si alguien pregunta, era un cazador galadiano, viajando en busca de un ser querido. Toma un barco hacia Altissia: al llegar, en migraciones te pedirán documentación. El rey se asegurará de que la tengas al llegar. De presentarse algún inconveniente, diles que vas a estudiar las artes culinarias altisianas bajo la tutela de Weskham Armaugh."

Siguieron el recorrido por el mapa, Ignis marcando lugares con un circulo azul. "Aquí, toma el tren: te llevará un día o dos llegar hasta Tenebrae. No… no me es posible decirte más que aquellos que fueron sirvientes de la casa Nox Fleuret, protegerán a dama Lunafreya, pero no traicionarán a su hermano. Ten cuidado con quien confíes."

Y…

"Existe un hombre a quien debes evitar a toda costa. Se llama Ardyn Izunia. Si te lo cruzas en tu viaje, busca la manera de escaparte. No dejes a dama Lunafreya acercársele. No… no sé si la lastimará, pero puedo asegurarte que sus intenciones no son benignas."

Y no te fíes de Gentiana, le hubiera gustado agregar a Ignis, pero no era posible. Ella, cuyo hielo destruyó al Infernal… cuyo hielo casi lo mató.

Gentiana, una de los Sidereos, cuya conexión con la Santalita y con la vida de Noct…

Nunca se fiaría de ella, sin importar lo que Ardyn dijese sobre su cariño por los humanos.

Pero no dijo nada, y se le permitió excusarse cuando Regis y Clarus comenzaron la simple ceremonia que permitiría a Nyx usar el arsenal. Noctis también se excusó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, mientras comunicaba a Regis y Nyx que regresaría a su apartamento y escribirle en el cuaderno a Lunafreya. Vaciló un momento antes de tenderle la mano a Nyx, quien la aceptó con un firme apretón.

"Asegúrate de que esté a salvo. Ella… ha vivido demasiadas cosas."

Todos habían vivido demasiadas cosas.

Ignis deseó acompañarlo, pero Noctis sacudió la cabeza cuando se lo propuso.

"¿Puedo… puedo hacerlo solo? Sólo… necesito un poco de tiempo."

Tiempo para pensar. Para asimilar lo que había acontecido durante el día. Un tiempo, lejos de Ignis.

Le dolió, pero el chambelán lo entendía.

Había deseado besarlo allí, de pie en medio de las habitaciones privadas del rey, en frente de Regis, de Clarus y del guja. Tras haber vivido de diez años sin Noctis, todo lo que ansiaba era acurrucarse a su lado, y ahogarse en su presencia. Pero conocía las necesidades de Noctis, y lo que ahora precisaba era un momento de soledad, para poder acomodar las cosas y comprender el rompecabezas que tenía entre manos.

Así que Ignis se quedó en el castillo, vagando entre el lobby y las habitaciones. Sus pies lo llevaron hasta la vieja biblioteca, donde pasó tantas noches insomnes, acurrucad en los polvorientos asientos de piel, dos libros en su regazo, mientras analizaba un mapa y exploraba los lugares y la gente del pasado lejano. El olor del pergamino, la ligera caricia de los marcadores, como el papel se sentía entre sus manos… cientos de años de historia, que nunca logro leer por completo. Siempre se imaginó que, en el futuro, tendría tiempo para ello, pero…

 **Bzzzt. Bzzzt.**

Ignis buscó y sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo, mirando el mensaje que estaba truncado por su extensión.

 _Iggy que pasa? Llamó mi papá y encerró a Iris en la casa. Está muy molesta y me está-_

Ignis pasó el dedo por el mensaje, para seguir leyendo.

 _-colmando la paciencia. Dijo que pasó algo por la mañana, pero nada más. Sigues en la ciudadela?_

Ignis pulso para responder.

 _Sigo aquí. Algo pasó en la mañana. Sería mejor decírtelo en persona. Puedes venir?_

 _No. Pá me dijo que me quede. Hay mucho lio. Oi que un alto cago de los Niff hoy vino a ver al rey._

 _Sí._

 _Y?_

 _Espera a tu padre. Te dará los detalles. Puedes hacer que Prompto vaya al departamento de Noctis al amanecer?_

 _Ay, viejo. Ahora sé que es algo gordo. Quieres vernos cuando salga el sol?_

Ignis sonrió un momento, hasta que llego otro mensaje.

 _Quieres que Noct se muera o algo así?_

El chambelán tragó saliva, respondiendo un simple _No_.

Gladio no lo notó. _Bueno, si tiene que ser al amanecer, allí llevaré mi trasero._

Ignis apagó la pantalla y dejó el teléfono junto al apoya brazos. Dobló una rodilla sobre la otra, y se tendió en la silla, ignorando el zumbido del aparato.

Cerrando los ojos, escuchó al silencio. Usar los ojos tras tanto tiempo le había causado que la cabeza le diera vueltas, desde aquel momento en que levanto del suelo de la Sala del Trono.

Fue la primera vez que fue a la vieja habitación de Noct… la primera en que se lo dejaba a solo para pensar, sin el usual llamado a la acción que se esperaba de él.

Pero, ahora…

¿Qué, en nombre de Eos, debía hacer?

Lo había pensado, que habría hecho, cientos de miles de veces, mientras se sentaba frente a la fogata, rodeado del picante calor que no podía conquistar el impenetrable frio. ¿Que habrá hecho, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de cambiar el destino, las estrellas?

Y siempre volvía a Noctis. En protegerlo. En volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos. En mantenerlo alejado de las tragedias que caerían sobre él.

Había soñado en amarrar a Ardyn Izunia, y dejar que las bestias salvajes que rondaban por Duscae se ocuparan de él. Incluso pensó las palabras, llenas de odio y furor, que le gritaría al rey y a dama Lunafreya por sus acciones en cuanto haber guiado a Noctis por el camino del Amanecer.

Pero, ahora, sentado en la biblioteca, sintiendo del Augurio de la Santalita como un peso en las manos…

Ignis no tenía idea de cómo proceder.

Así que esperó. Inhaló y exhaló, oyendo el sonido de la Santalita, que lo llamaba, el zumbido que rogaba por que le prestara atención, cuando todavía no sabía de qué se trataba.

Pero, más que eso, esperaba por el timbre de su teléfono, que le hiciera saber cuándo Noctis estuviera listo para él. Noctis, cuyo mundo entero había sido puesto de cabeza. Noctis, cuyas preguntas respondería con toda la verdad, incluso si eso le dolía.

Si Noctis le preguntaba quien lo mataría, Ignis le diría la verdad.

Ardyn Izunia, un hombre que deseaba tanto la muerte como ver a la familia Lucis Caelum pagar por sus pecados. Dama Lunafreya, la mujer que lo tomo de la mano y lo llevó directo a las aguas del altar de la Serpiente, sin siquiera susurrarle lo que en verdad venia. El rey Regis, quien sabía desde que Noctis había cumplido cuatro años que los dioses le habían bendecido y condenado a ser el Entronado, el mártir que moriría por sus errores…

Un hombre, que se había perdido por los cadentes. Una mujer, que se perdió en su deber. Un padre, que se perdió a si mismo en su dolor.

Y la Santalita, sus destellos rosados y purpúreos que latían a través de los cielos, como un faro de advertencia.

Y, si Ignis era honesto consigo mismo…

También, él, había matado a Noctis. Debió haberlo sabido, debió haberlo protegido. Pudo haber hallado otro camino, algo podría haberse hecho para traer el amanecer sin entregar la vida del joven rey. Se lo merecía, en lugar de lo que se le había otorgado. Se merecían una vida juntos, mientras el amanecer se elevaba.

Cuánto tiempo permaneció allí, no tuvo certeza de ello. Sus dedos jugaron con las cicatrices de sus manos, y los parpados se movieron, pero trato de mantener fuera todo lo que no fuera lo normal de la Ciudadela y su silencio.

Cuando, al fin, sonó su teléfono, atendió con premura.

"Iggy… ¿puedes venir?"

"Pronto estaré allí."

Un susurrado "gracias" hizo que el corazón del chambelán se agitara en su pecho.

No le tomó mucho subirse a su viejo coche, a pesar de que el deseo de volver a usar el Regalia fue intenso. Casi rió cuando abrió la puerta de su auto de la guardia, y vio el peluche de mogle que Noctis le regaló, tantos años atrás, colgando del espejo retrovisor. Un par extra de guantes en la guantera, y la música pop clásica se encendió a bajo volumen cuando puso la llave. Incluso el perfumante le recordó a cómo solían ser las cosas, a cómo eran ahora…

En el Mundo de la Ruina, todo olía a muerte y putrefacción.

La risa subió por su garganta, y no pudo controlarla. Fue como si diez años de veneno salieran a la luz, y no pudo controlar sus manos, tampoco, cuando golpeó el volante. La bocina del auto resonó, pero apenas podía tapar la voz de Ignis, mezcla de llanto y risa.

Le tomó tres canciones para recuperarse lo suficiente como para ponerse el cinturón. Sentía como si volvía a tener diecinueve años, enamorado y necesitando que Noctis lo compusiera.

¿Acaso no aprendió nada?

Se aguantó las ganas de volver a guardarse los sentimientos dentro. Hacer eso durante años le causó suficiente daño: ahora era mayor. Debía saber que los mecanismos que usaba de joven casi lo mataron mas de una vez. La culpa, el miedo, la constante ira contra sí mismo por no ser lo suficientemente bueno, de no ser capaz de más… era más de lo que podía soportar. No podía volver a esos tiempos, no podía ceder nuevamente a su miedo y a su dolor.

Logró llegar donde Noctis en unos minutos. Fue como cuando manejó al Regalia tras tantos años, como andar en bici. Las manos se giraron, los pies se movieron y atravesó los caminos de Insomnia mientras el sol se ponía. El cielo ardía, perfectos tonos rojos y azules y la impenetrable niebla rosa que no debería ser capaz de ver.

Sus pies lo llevaron hasta el portero y los vecinos, que lo saludaron brevemente. Intentó sonreír lo mejor que pudo, pero, por sus caras, supo que sonrió de más, demasiado amplio. Pero estaba agotado, y todo lo que deseaba era que el ascensor lo llevara, y pudiera estar con Noctis.

Espero por el chirrido y la sensación de su estomago caer mientras el ascensor tiraba hasta el pent-house que Noctis y el llamaban "casa". Su propia casa estaba en la Ciudadela – ni se había molestado en pasar por su habitación, dado que todo lo que necesitaba estaba donde Noctis.

Se miró en las brillantes paredes de acero, la filigrana del metal. Podía verse en el reflejo.

Parecía enfermo. Era lo único que podía descifrar, a pesar de su visión perfecta. Era como si alguien hubiera pasado un pincel por su rostro, borroneando los contornos de su nariz y mejillas. Todo lo que podía ver era el morado bajo sus ojos, los labios temblorosos, el rojo pintado como labial en su piel. Era un completo desastre…

Pero, cuando las puertas se abrieron ya no veía su rostro, sino el de Noctis.

"Hey…"

"Disculpa la demora."

Noctis sacudió la cabeza, y, vacilante, alargó la mano al ascenso, la palma en alto. "No te disculpes por eso. Yo solo, eh, mandé una carta a Luna. Umbra ya se marchó."

Ignis no respondió, solo tomó la mano de Noctis. Era tibia, tan cálida…

"Iggy… vamos, entra."

Ignis dejó que Noctis lo guiara por el apartamento, solo soltando su mano para quitarse los zapatos. Dejó las llaves en la mesita junto a la puerta, y miró en derredor. Se sentía… como si caminase por el fantasma de un recuerdo.

"Hice un poco de café…"

"Noct, ya pasó la hora de la cena."

Noctis se rascó la cabeza. "Sólo… me pareció que debíamos conversar. Puede que te ayude."

"… gracias."

Noctis asintió apenas, y lentamente alargó la mano para tomar la de Ignis otra vez. "Puedo pedir algo de comida, si lo deseas. ¿Tienes hambre?"

A pesar de que el otro adoraba cocinar, pensar en comida hizo que el estomago se le encogiera. "Quizás mañana. No creo que pueda soportar algo hoy."

"Me pareció. Tenemos bastantes Cup Noodles, así que tampoco debería haber problema si te da hambre."

Cup Noodles. Se habría reído… ¿hace cuánto que no los probaba?

"Quizás, más tarde."

Entraron al living, donde una taza de café estaba sobre la mesa, con la leche y la azúcar, y había algunos granos de azúcar dispersos sobre la madera. La cuchara seguía dentro de la taza, que chasqueó cuando Noctis la levantó para ofrecérsela.

Había pasado… mucho tiempo desde que Ignis había logrado tomar algo de café. Saboreó la sensación de la caliza taza en sus manos, ignorando la peculiar textura de sus cicatrices. El aroma era sencillamente divino, y tuvo que resistir la repentina ansiedad de beberse todo de una.

Y, entonces, Noctis le tocó la mejilla derecha, para luego apartar unos dedos empapados. "No pensé que una taza de café te haría llorar. Digo, sé que soy terrible cocinando y eso, pero esto medio que ofende-"

Ignis se sorbió las lágrimas. "Me estoy poniendo en ridículo. Me disculpo, Noct…". Miró la oscura taza humeante. "Seguro sabe maravilloso. Ni tú eres capaz de arruinar el café."

"Eso es bueno saber."

Ignis se limpió los ojos con la otra mano, y, lentamente, se sentó en el sofá, Noctis tomando la taza de sus manos y poniéndola en la mesa.

"Gafas… solo tomate tu tiempo". Dejó un pie deslizarse bajo él y su hombro chocó con el brazo de Ignis. "Tenemos toda la noche."

Toda la noche… toda la noche para contar la historia de un verano que no sucedería, del agua, de las quemaduras, de las noches heladas y de la amarga risa de la Santalita, mientras Noctis desaparecía. El adiós al sol, las bocas infernales que enfrentó durante su ceguera.

Noctis, regresando, y otra vez despidiéndose.

Ignis no quería decirlo, pero debía. Contó todo lo que podía, y Noctis se sentó a su lado, escuchándole con paciencia. Sólo hizo algunas preguntas, aquí y allá, sobre lo que pasó, y los largos tiempos de silencio entre las respuestas sólo fueron soportables porque, en algún momento, Noctis le hizo descansar sobre su regazo.

Cuánto tiempo habló, Ignis no tuvo idea. Lo que sí supo fue que podía ver el titilar de las estrellas y de las constelaciones, a la luna llena, colgando sobre ellos. La mano de Noctis, gentilmente acariciándole los cabellos, los dedos pasando delicadamente por su frente, por sus orejas y otra vez la frente. Podía sentir las lagrimas de su nuca y sus ojos arder.

"Ignis." Noctis se inclinó para besar donde sus propias lagrimas habían caído.

Ignis se volvió a verlo. El rostro estaba ruborizado, los ojos enrojecidos. Había cierta quietud en él que hizo que una parte de Ignis doliera sin poder decir donde, y solo deseó que todo volviese a ser como antes.

"Te amo."

Las palabras fueron como un peso quitándose de sus hombros, aquel dolor de diez años que no lo había dejado en paz un momento.

Ignis alargó la mano y, lentamente, atrajo a Noctis, besándole los labios resecos. Parecía que Noctis era su aire, y que Ignis aprendía a respirar.

Sus besos fueron lánguidos, lentos y _profundos_. Noctis le quitó las gafas, las puso en la mesa, antes de lentamente hacerlo poner de pie y llevarlo al dormitorio.

Se sentía como en casa.

Noctis era amable, y eso era lo que Ignis precisaba. Hacer el amor fogosamente, desesperado y doloroso… no era lo que deseaba. Le habría recordado de la ultima noche que compartieron en el Mundo de la Ruina. No quería volver a sentir eso, el cómo sus cuerpos eran conscientes de que era una despedida, e intentaban tomar tanto como les era posible.

En cambio, Noctis fue comedido mientras le quitaba cada prenda a Ignis, asegurándose de que yaciera suavemente en el centro de la cama. Le besó las líneas del vientre liso, la curva de sus caderas dejó que sus dedos jugasen con la vellosidad castaño claro que descendía por su vientre. Cada beso fue comedido, cada palabra la que Ignis tan desesperadamente precisó.

Noctis hizo todo, lo que fue algo bastante fuera de lo común. El príncipe amaba ser mimado en la cama, de que Ignis le tocara y besara hasta que solo fuera un desastre entre las sabanas. Pero, esta vez, Noctis se ocupó de prepararse a sí mismo y sus cuerpos se ubicaron, como las piezas de un puzle para encajar una con la otra.

Ignis se hizo un ovillo de lado, mientras Noctis le hacía cucharita por delante. Con cuidado levantó la pierna de Noctis, dejándola caer a un lado mientras se ubicaba para deslizarse dentro.

Era apretado y cálido, y se sentía como cosas que había olvidado, tal como ese día se sintió. Cada momento, cada pensamiento de enojo, cada lagrima – nada se comparaba a la sensación de Noctis rodeándolo, en besar su nuca, en aspirar su colonia, en oír sus gemidos quietos y susurrar el nombre de Ignis.

Ignis deslizó un brazo por debajo del príncipe, y con el otro lo rodeó para sostenerle las manos. Sentir los dedos de Noctis contra su piel húmeda, las uñas contra las cicatrices de sus palmas… así era como se sentía la vida.

Por eso era por lo Ignis lucharía y mataría, por lo que movería cielos y tierra. Porque, en ese momento, mientras colgaba de los vestigios de sus esperanzas, podía abrir los ojos y ver el contorno de Noctis. Podía sentir cada escalofrío y cada gemido.

Y haría lo que fuera por conservar a Noctis a salvo y entero entre sus brazos.

Por Noctis, desafiaría los cielos.

 **Siempre**.


End file.
